Survival Test Kakashi's Fear!
by School Stranger
Summary: Not everyone survives in the Ninja world. Or not everyone is known to have at that - Either Killed In Action, or just not Good Enough for the job. But what happens when they just go... Missing... What is said about them then...?
1. Maybe, Just Maybe

**Some people run with their head in the clouds, others can run with their heads under their feet. But, what happens when you run with your head on your shoulders?**

**Some fight with their heart, others fight with their head. So why don't people fight with their hands, and their feet?**

**How about we find out what will happen if someone was to do this…?**

**How about, we take a trip backwards within time, to where the fights, ruled the world. And these things had to be adapted to suit a persons needs in life…**

**Let's just take a look at the world of the Ninja. Such people thought with their heart, as well as their brains. Such as a youth called, Sasuke Uchiha. But then again, this sort of Ninja, wasn't ordinary, he had a troublesome past, and a weird future to follow. **

**Maybe, having a twisted past, and a weird costume is that which makes an excellent ninja. Not many shall know what can make a ninja perfect to his best standard. But just maybe, maybe we will find out…**

"Sasuke! Stop ignoring me!" Screamed a young blonde haired boy, that went by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. "Seriously! This is get annoying! You don't even acknowledge me as a friend!"

Sasuke seemed not to care about what was being spoken about him, as he just sat their in thought. **Within his mind…"What am I doing here with these low lifes, I'm not going to get any closer to defeating Itachi if I stay here…"**

"Sasuke! That's it, I've had enough, I want to fight you right now!" Naruto pointed his finger right at Sasuke, as he glared with a grin across his face.

"Naruto…The number one hyper active knuckle headed ninja…It's hard to believe that you even managed to past the graduation test…And yet, right now you challenge Sasuke" Kakashi spoke to himself, as he couldn't help but sigh softly, as they waited for someone at the gate.

"Who are we waiting for this time?" Sasuke finally looked up, but not at Naruto, yet at Kakashi.

"We're waiting for the pink haired girl, I've already forgotten what her name was…" Kakashi answered as he scratched the side of his head.

"Kakashi! I thought we would have been waiting for you, like we always do!" Naruto screamed at his sensei, as he turned to point his finger towards him.

"Seriously, Naruto you need to go back to the academy, because your really getting on my nerves now…" Kakashi glared out of his visible eye, also grabbing a hold of Naruto's finger, and bending it backwards. "Now scream to say sorry…"

Naruto bite onto his bottom lip, as he tried to hide the pain from his finger "OW!" His lips finally parted, as Kakashi to let go of his finger.

"Now who is the girl we are waiting for again…?" Kakashi asked towards either Sasuke or Naruto.

"Its Sakura…" Naruto sighed softly. "There are only three of us you have to remember Kakashi, how can it be that hard to memories our names?"

"Its, actually very hard, when your stuck looking after someone who could probably kill everyone but me on this team" He looks over towards Sasuke for the moment. "And someone who is always hyper, and doesn't know anything about what he is doing" His eye looks over towards Naruto now. "And a super genius, who can't even fight, want any more excuses?"

"No" Sasuke gave a short reply, now raising to his feet.

"What's the matter with you Sasuke" Naruto looked over at him, as he was about to punch Kakashi.

"Nothing, but Sakura's here…" Sasuke put his bag onto his back, and looked at the pink haired girl who was running towards them.

"I never really liked her for some reason" Kakashi looked towards Sakura, as he grabbed onto Naruto's fist and threw him into the gate itself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had something to attend to before I left." Sakura who had reached the gate now, and started to pant for air, as she had ran all the way from the other side of the village and back more than twice.

"Which was…?" Sasuke glared towards her, as he didn't want to wait for so long.

"Just, some girl stuff Sasuke, trust me, you wouldn't want me to tell you about it" She gave a soft giggle as she stood up straight.

"Well, lets get moving!" Naruto screamed as he jumped up and pointed out from the gate.

"Naruto, we still have to wait for something else as well…" Kakashi looked over towards him, as he looked up towards the Hokage's office.

"We actually need our client to start a mission…" Sasuke said coldly towards Naruto.

**Well, who will be the one stuck with this group, surely you wouldn't want to would you? **

**Well, how about you look towards the future, as we see what sorry soul is now stuck with this bunch.**

**And how will Naruto hold up being faced with waiting a couple minutes, or even hours for their client to show up at the gate.**

**Also, what challenges will the group be facing when they are actually on the mission? Only their client, and the third Hokage will know. **


	2. Enter Ryozo!

**So here we all are once more, following that of Kakashi and Team 7, who still seem to be waiting for their client, they are still wondering where they will end up going. As team 7, such as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, haven't been anywhere other than to the Island of waves, and in the forest of Konoha.**

**So, would you still want to travel anywhere, with three rookies, that can't even fight their way out of a paper bag… Well apart from Sasuke, who could probably just manage a fly. **

**So, think your safe? Pah, I'd rather risk traveling by myself…**

"Kakashi, how long is it until this guy arrives I'm getting bored waiting now" Naruto sighed as he looked up at the sky

"I don't know Naruto" Kakashi looked at him "But, you've finally found a state where your not even hyper" He chuckled to himself for the moment

"What do you mean!? I'm the most hyperactive ninja around!" Naruto jumped up as he raced around the gates a number of times. "See! I can still do crazy things! And I bet I could still save the day while doing this!" Naruto now stopped, and put his thumb up.

"Really, don't make a fancy pose, unless you have style to back it up." Sasuke glanced over towards him. "Besides it looks as through we can finally get going."

Naruto looks over towards Sasuke. "What do you mean; our client isn't even here yet!" Naruto screamed it almost into everyone's ear.

"Naruto that's enough" An old voice spoke, as it got closer. "After all, Sasuke could beat you any day on the battle field, I wouldn't question his actions, if he had done anything after you return from the mission."

"Hokage-Sama..." Sakura's mouth now seemed to drop open, as she gazed upon the boy who was beside him.

"This is you client for this mission Team 7, and you are to take him to Iwagakure, where the higher-ups of the rock country will then tell you what is going to happen after you reach it that far." The Hokage's hand extended towards the boy beside him.

The boy, wasn't even older than Naruto, not even yet reached 10 at that. As his hair covered one of his eyes, with a reddish tint within his hair as well, as his eyes where a light blue as well. However, the way with which he dressed, seemed to be of the posh side of town.

"Well, what is his name then?" Naruto asked, as he was kind of annoyed with waiting for a small twerp, he glared down towards him.

"My name is Ryozo, and it would do you a great deal to remember that." The boy looked up at Naruto, and glared straight back towards him.

"Naruto…" Sakura's hand extended to grab a hold of Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill the kid!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards him.

"Please, I wouldn't try…" Ryozo's hand now formed a first, and he punched Naruto right across the jaw line, as all that could be heard was a crack.

"Now, Kakashi, please look after the young boy, we've been told that a number of ninja could be targeting him, as he is one of the most important people to help Iwagakure survive in their time of need." The Hokage, smiled slightly as he watched Naruto fall to the floor.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama" Kakashi bowed down, understanding that it would prove quiet a challenge.

"Oi, old man, are you sure these are the best team to help protect me at that?" Ryozo said as he turned to look towards him. "This blonde haired kid just passed right out after one punch."

"Trust me, he hasn't passed out. He'll be one of the best ninja's this village has ever seen, after his team mate Sasuke Uchiha, who has great potential in any field of action." The Hokage smiled softly, as he pointed towards a boy who was sitting their quietly.

"So, he is from the famous Uchiha Clan then" The boy smirked slightly. "I'm sure I could take him down in two punches."

"You wouldn't" Sakura said softly, as she looked at the boy.

"Trust me kid, you wouldn't last five seconds against me." Sasuke said as he got up, and looked towards the boy.

"I bet I could last longer than you could!" The boy stood up on his tip toes glaring at Sasuke.

"Right you two break it up" Kakashi pulled the two apart from one another, as they got their preparations set for the field, in which direction they would be traveling, and all the other things, such as the gear they have.

**Well, seems Sasuke has a great challenge to uphold right now. As he has be challenged to a fight, with someone younger than him, and both of them seem to have an anger management issue with one another.**

**Don't you just feel sorry for Kakashi, having to put up with this two, who seem to be locking horns with one another? Then also getting stuck with a hyper active child, also a girl who can't fight.**

**So, who would you rather be right now? Personally, I'd rather be Naruto who is still out cold on the floor.**


	3. The Stuck Up Jerk

**So, once again we find Team 7, and Ryozo not to far out from Konoha, walking through the forest in which surrounds the village. As Sasuke seems to be ignoring the up-tight Ryozo, and Naruto seems to still be out cold getting a piggy back ride from Kakashi. **

**Sakura, who seemed to be ignored by all the boys back at the village, seems to also be very quiet. **

**Right now, I'd say being Naruto would still be the best option even throughout this scenario.**

"Oi!" Ryozo screamed up towards Sasuke "Do you even know where we are going?!"

"Sasuke, is the best beginner out of all our ninja, other than his older brother. And yet you still try to argue with his sense of direction?" Kakashi turned to look towards to Ryozo.

"Well, this talent as you say, doesn't really seem to uphold to my standard. Even if he is the best he should still speak to me" Ryozo said, trying to get on everyone's nerves.

Sasuke now stopped on the tree branch, with his arm outstretched. Kakashi managed to avoid Sasuke's arm, however Ryozo didn't and swung around on Sasuke's arm before falling to the ground. "Next time, if I don't answer you…" Sasuke glared towards Ryozo. "I won't answer you"

"You shall answer me, as you should see to you clients needs." Ryozo stood up whipping his bottom lip.

"Trust me, I won't" Sasuke, now activated the first level of sharingan, piercing that of Ryozo's mind.

"Boy!" They both shouted down towards one another. "Did you just…?"

"Yes, I did" Sasuke grinned softly, as he jumped down in front of Ryozo.

"How could you possibly do that?"

"Sasuke! Enough!" Kakashi now jumped down onto the branch that was above both of them. "Now Sasuke"

"Not yet…" Sasuke answered as he looked up at Kakashi.

"Yes now!" Ryozo said as he raised his fist to punch Sasuke.

"Really?" Sasuke caught his fist without even looking, and then slowly turned his head to look at Ryozo. "Well, maybe you should try it, when I can't grab your hand" Sasuke now turned to twist Ryozo's arm so far it near enough clicked out of place.

"Ow!" Ryozo screamed in pain.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi dropped Naruto and pounced between Sasuke and Ryozo separating the two from one another. "Right, Sasuke, you go up front like you where before, and you" Kakashi turned to look at Ryozo. "You, stay with me, you bad mouth any of my team, and I will have them all beat you so hard you won't be able to make it to Iwagakure."

Sakura, finally caught up with all of them after being them all, as she looked down towards Ryozo and Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei, where is Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she saw Ryozo and Kakashi both standing there.

"He's gone ahead, seeing as he seemed to have some sort of disagreement with our client here…" Kakashi narrowed his eyes towards Ryozo for the time, before looking up away from him.

"Well, it's not my fault" Ryozo said in a tone which would make any one angry. "He should have answered me when I first asked him"

"You really know, you shouldn't take any form of disagreement to Sasuke, seeing as both, Naruto and Sakura, have quiet an attachment towards him. And will both take this as an excuse to try and possibly kill you" Kakashi looked up towards Sakura. "Go on ahead Sakura and catch up to Sasuke!"

"Okay Sensei!" Sakura answered as she jumped of into the trees after Sasuke.

Naruto now finally starting to wake up, didn't expect Ryozo to be the first person he saw when he finally came to. He clenched his fists, but luckily for Ryozo, Naruto couldn't get off Kakashi's back.

"Well, someone is up" Kakashi said. "Now its time for us to go" Kakashi let Naruto off his back and told him to go and find Sakura. Soon after Naruto had jumped off into the distance, Kakashi and Ryozo followed them both.

**Well, changed your mind who you would rather be right now? **

**I would have just loved to of been Sasuke, and send Ryozo right into the ground like he did.**

**But has Ryozo suffered enough to know that he should shut up, and stop annoying Sasuke just for his own enjoyment…Maybe he would have, but who knows. **

**And what has Sasuke got planned to do if Ryozo tries to annoy him once more? Well he has Sakura and Naruto with him now. I'm sure Naruto wants to get even with him as well.**


	4. The Plan

**Right now as Kakashi and Ryozo seemed to be dragging behind Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, the three of them had something planned, to do something which neither of the could possibly forget. Yet would it work, after all Kakashi was some what smart when it came to normal ninja skills at that. **

**But as they progressed each one of them thought about how they could make an opportunity more able than the one just before it. But they were stuck, the only way they could get back on Ryozo would be through just jumping them from behind…**

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she came to a dead stop.

"What..?" Sasuke to stopped as well as Naruto, as they both turned to look at her.

"Why don't we just mark a single tree, then head out eats from here, so that we can easily get behind Kakashi and Ryozo, as well as having an element of surprise." Sasuke said as he twirled a kunai around his finger.

"Yeah Sakura, I thought of that one ages ago!" Naruto grinned trying to act smart now.

"No you didn't you idiot" Sasuke said, as he now jumped on ahead of the group.

"How did he now?" Naruto asked pointing towards Sasuke.

"You're an idiot, that's how he knew." Sakura now jumped after Sasuke with Naruto following from behind her.

"Heh, a guy gets a great view from back here Sasuke! You should come back and check it out!" Naruto grinned seductively, as he looked right at Sakura's bum, not paying attention to any on coming tree branches, with which he jumped right into. Falling right to the floor, gazing up towards the sky.

"Naruto, stop falling around" Sasuke stopped once more, and looked down towards Naruto.

"How about we camouflage ourselves down here Sasuke? Seeing as Kakashi would be expecting us to travel by the trees, and not by the floor at that?" Naruto smiled softly while still looking at the sky.

"That's stupid Naruto no one would ever fall for that" Sakura said, as she turned to carry on jumping away.

"You know, that may work" Sasuke now jumped down towards Naruto.

"Sasuke…your not serious are you?" Sakura turned back towards them. "Any idea of Naruto's we're bound to end up getting caught with at that"

"You can go do your own then Sakura, I think this may work." Sasuke looked towards a bush.

"Sasu..ke…" Sakura, went a soft pink on the cheeks as he spoke to her, she now jumped down beside them both. "Well you want a deep bush, and one with lots of cover, even though Kakashi can not see chakra, it might still be hard to hide from him!"

"Well, try and ruin my idea Sakura!" Naruto sat up, pointing towards a bush able to hide all three of them. "Will that one do?"

"Sure, it'll do" Sasuke grinned, as the three of them ran into the bush to hide.

Just as the last of them made it into the bush, Kakashi and Ryozo jumped over their heads, and a few minutes later, so did a number of other ninja.

"I wonder what they want" Sasuke said as he watched them dance over the roof tops.

"I bet its that Ryozo kid" Naruto watched them as well, but not in the same fashion as Sasuke did.

"I won't be able to take on any of them…" Sakura said as she shuffled her feet from side to side.

**Well, this could prove to be a problem for these three youngsters! As they are faced with a group of ninja, in which only Naruto and Sasuke could possibly fight! **

**What would their chances be of victory if they don't somehow get Kakashi back with them?**

**Well, maybe it could be hard. But they have the brains of Konoha with them! Maybe Sakura can finally use her brain for something! Other than looking at Sasuke through her eyes!**

**Or will Naruto's idea of camouflage give them enough cover to hide from the next swarm that could follow…? After all, ninja's travel in groups of four, but, how many fours could there be?**


	5. The Face Off

**Well, now Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, are traveling behind the ninja who are pursuing Kakashi and Ryozo. But what can they find out about these ninja's before they actually come into contact with them. They have no headband at all being worn, as well as every part of flesh seems to be covered. **

**Sasuke, just seems to be scanning over one of the people to see if they have at all any sign to show where they are from. But will all this be a waste of time…?**

"Sasuke, come on, we need to stop these guys from chasing Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto said quietly so that the ninja's in front wouldn't hear.

"Hold up" Sasuke jumped along side the ninja's, but none of them seemed to notice them right now, as he just seemed to be a minor to them.

Their faces where covered within masks, that where unlike any ANBU mask, or any other mask that Sasuke had seen throughout the village's history.

"Right, we need to get that kid, alive…Got it" The front ninja said towards the back four. They quickly responded with a nod, and shortly after jumped ahead of the ninja. "As for you" He now turned to face Sasuke. "What's your business here boy?"

"Well, probably to stop you, if it means that I do not complete my missions" Sasuke grinned as he jumped sideways to create a larger gap between himself and the ninja.

"Well, let's see you try that" He moved his hand within his pouch pulling out what looked like Kunai and threw them right at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly jumped high into the air avoiding that of the kunai, but they now seemed to follow him higher into the air.

"What?" Sasuke's turned as he caught a glimpse of the ninja's eye looking behind Sasuke.

"Say good bye little boy…"

Naruto quickly threw four kunai to stop that of the ninja's kunai, but it wasn't enough, the only thing that flew away were that of Naruto's kunai's.

"Damn it…" Naruto gritted his teeth together, as he dived onto Sasuke pulling him clear of the flying kunai. Sasuke may has avoided the attack, however the kunai slashed through one of Naruto's legs, and then pinned into the wall.

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked down at him "You didn't have to do that you know."

"Heh, I guess it's the only thing I am good at, saving everyone but myself" Naruto gave a small grin, as he tried to stand up, but soon found himself falling right back to the floor.

"You know, you won't get up ever again kid" The ninja stopped and looked down at Naruto. "Besides is that how weak your friend is, he couldn't even save himself, and has to have his friend to save him…Pathetic…"

"What did you say?" Sasuke now activated his Sharingan, and stood up, grabbing a number of items from his pouch.

"I said pathetic" The ninja's eyes caught sight of it as he too reached into his pouch.

"I thought you said that…" Sasuke smiled softly, as Sakura jumped behind the ninja, kicking him into the tree that he was resting against.

"You bitch…" The ninja looked up at Sakura, pulling down his mask to whip his mouth from the blood which had been trickling down.

"Don't you dare take the piss out any of my friends" Naruto laughed now being able to stand up.

"How can you stand up…?" The ninja's eyes seemed to shiver as he watched Naruto.

"Easy… Haven't you heard of the Kyuubi kid, Naruto Uzumaki? Well, just to let you in on a little secret… I'm that kid" Naruto laughed, as it seemed to be as he disappeared from everyone's eyes, and the ninja who was against the tree, seemed to cough out blood as he was pushed right through the tree.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, and stood in front of the knocked out ninja. "STOP! You don't need to go any further, all we have to do is tie him up."

Naruto now appeared in front of Sakura as his eyes where red just like the Sharingan eyes.

"All we need to do is tie him up so he can't move…" Sasuke now also appeared beside Sakura with rope. He then handed it to Sakura. "Here… You can also see to any of his injuries at that…"

"Sure Sasuke…" Sakura nodded, as she took the rope and tied the ninja up to a tree branch.

"Right, Naruto you can catch up to Kakashi and tell him what is happening, seeing as this guy is probably the weakest ninja they had, so they left him to keep us busy…"

Naruto's eyes finally went back to their baby blue colour, as he nodded and jumped to go and catch up with Kakashi and Ryozo.

**Now then, as our hero's have been spread out from one another, and Naruto is trying to catch up to Kakashi before those other ninja's do catch up with him.**

**What has Kakashi and Ryozo been talking about while Naruto, and the other two have been up too?**

Well, hopefully it was something less painful, than the cut Naruto had received from the ninja's.

**But still the question remains, who are the ninja's that are after them?**


	6. Enter Ronin Ryozo's Gone!

The weather now coming over with that of grey clouds, as to every ninja this would have been an advantage within combat. As with ever foot step, no mater where they were to hide, they would be heard.

With Kunai's already thrown within the trees, as ever person seemed to be stuck fighting one another, with cuts upon their shoulders, yet Ryozo was the only one who wasn't fighting none, instead he just stopped at what he himself thought was a safe distance to wait for Kakashi to finish his fight.

Now with the final of everyone's kunai's within their hands they had no choice by to enter into hand to hand combat, with Kakashi now leaping towards his opponent, yet within a second he had appeared behind him with his kunai pressed against his throat.

"Now, how about you tell me what you want with the boy?" Kakashi made sure the man could feel the cold pierce of the kunai against his neck. With his opponent shaking his head slightly back and forth, knowing that if he was questioned he wouldn't be able to do anything. So he pressed his neck harder against the kunai causing his neck to become cut, and himself falling towards the floor within a mater of seconds from the slit throat.

Kakashi now turned to face that of Sakura, and the two boys, he had to see whether or not they would be fine fighting a number of ninja by themselves, as he got a quick nod from all of them in return, before he was to get kicked from behind by a man that had now joined within the battle.

The man now standing where Kakashi was, as he looked down towards him, as Kakashi himself had regained his own balance on a branch which was not that far from the floor, with a slight turn he looked up towards the man, folding his arms over his chest to sigh slightly. "I take it your Ronin. The man we have been told to be aware of."

The man not saying anything towards Kakashi only seemed to beat his covered sword upon his shoulder watching them all within amusement. With now a loud laugh parting from his lips as he had heard Kakashi saying his name. "Well, they pay you for something then don't they?" He now sniggered softly towards Kakashi. "Yet is it enough at that?"

"I'm sure it is." Kakashi now took a quick glance up towards the man. As that was all he was able to get before the man had disappeared. As Kakashi now looking everywhere to try and spot him at his speed. All that could be heard where three thuds as though someone had hit that of a tree. Yet as he glanced towards Sakura and the others they had then fallen out from the tree. With the other ninja's now disappearing themselves, as they had known that their job itself was done at that.

Kakashi jumping from where he was stood catching that of only Sakura as he knew the other two would be able to coop with a light thumb upon their back, yet Sakura wouldn't, as she wasn't a battle type like the other two of them. As he now laid Sakura onto that of a thick branch, her eyes slowly opening too look up towards her Sensei.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Behind you!" She now looked up with shock to see a man standing there with his swords cover within one hand, yet his other itself wasn't visible with that of his other, as nothing seemed to be within it. Yet as Sakura had looked down to her Sensei after hearing him cough hardly, being able to see that of a blood stain appear over his mask, as the man's sword had been shoved right through Kakashi's back, only just missing that of any of his vital organs.

Sakura's eyes now seemed to tremble with fear, as Kakashi himself had just been able to move himself to stop a serious wound to his body. As he now feel forward just beside that of Sakura, as the man walked over towards her, grinning ever so softly, as he pulled his sword out from Kakashi. "My, my little girl, you should have stayed quiet." He now reached her, only to kick her off from the branch and down onto the bush causing her to scream out loud before she hit the floor, and becoming knocked out just like that of Naruto and Sasuke.

Ryozo's eyes now light up from her scream, as he could tell that someone would have been after him if they had taken care of the people who where meant to be looking after him first. Why else would they have had a fight with ninja's, without someone wanting to get towards Ryozo. He now started to run along the tree tops, but it was all too late as the man had appeared in front of him. This was the first time that anyone had been able to get a close look upon the man.

"Not so fast little boy" The man now grinning, with his pale face looking down towards Ryozo, as his hair seemed to be that of shoulder length, and almost jet black yet having that of a soft blue mixed with it. As his eyes seemed to glow with a dark red feeling around them, yet what he was wearing only seemed to be that similar to what a bounty hunter would wear. "I need you for something."

"No!" Ryozo demanded hitting the mans chest, only to hear a thud as though he had just hit something metal, with Ryozo's had now burning ever so slightly.

"Hurt yourself more than you did me?" The man smirked, moving the cloak like cover away from his chest to reveal that of a metal sheet, that seemed to glow red just like his eyes had done. "Don't worry you will feel more in a moment."

"But…" Before Ryozo could say a single word, the man had raised his arm quick enough to smack Ryozo across the face causing him to go flying into a tree. As Ryozo now began to pull himself back up onto his feet the man appeared in front of him once more smacking him within the stomach, causing Ryozo to cough out blood, and very slowly cause him to close his eyes to become in a slight fainted thought of mind. Yet he could still feel himself being lifted up from the floor and onto that of the mans shoulder, as within seconds they had now escaped the area with that of Kakashi, and his team, and appeared in front of an open lake, where a soft waterfall could be heard within the distance, as well as the trees had left a clearing.


	7. Seeing The Kyuubi

**Author: Sorry about the wait for the update to this story. I've just got hit by inspiration. And this is going to be a rather long Chapter. So be prepared to read quiet a lot. Plus, thanks to the four reviews (Y) they've cheered me up at the moment. **

Ryozo now was beginning to stir, with his eyes flickering open, only to feel that of a pain just in his back, almost as though someone had broken it into pieces. Ryozo now began to look around the area he had found himself within, only to find that he wasn't the only one to have been brought back to this place.

His eyes flicked for a moment; when he looked down to see a pink haired girl laying there still dazed by what had happened. A thought had crossed his mind. _Just one man, managed to beat Four of Konoha's Ninja_. Ryozo now got up onto his knees feeling the pain once more in his back. This time he moved his hand around to feel for any damage, but he couldn't find any.

"You're wasting your talent boy." A caped man, with a black hood covering that of his face would jump down, only to land beside Ryozo. "You could be one of the best Ninja. Even greater than me at that." The man would laugh ever so slightly. "But, if your going to follow your own Ninja Village's path, your going to end up dead quicker than these guys will."

Ryozo turned his head to look to the man, as yet another pain crossed his back. But it didn't stop Ryozo as he slowly got up onto his knees, to give the man a glare of hatred. "Its not my choice. Its for Iwagakure." Ryozo gritting his teeth together.

"Ah, Iwagakure, the land where Bounty is one of the greatest." He burst out into that of a sniggering laugh. "Your not going to last when you get back there. Boy you should stay here. At least you'll be safe till you're strong enough."

"I'm strong enough to manage by myself! I don't see why Konoha, and Iwagakure had to put me with these losers." Ryozo would look over his shoulder ever so slightly. "Besides, what else can you do when your surrounded by people who can't fight." Ryozo's gaze would slowly drift back to the man in front of him.

"Well, your saying you could?" The man would drop that of his hood of his head, only to reveal long jet black hair streaming down his back, as his eyes where filled with that of hatred, almost as though he had been rejected from any where he had gone. "Well, fight me then."

Ryozo now stuttered backwards ever so slightly. "But, you've already beaten me." Ryozo sighed. "And, I don't even have a weapon."

"Here, take mine." The man now threw his sword down into the front of Ryozo, the handle of the blade shimmered that of a light red, almost as though it was once silver, and had been coated within blood.

"Fine…" Ryozo said now picking up the sword, and the man now becoming at a minor disadvantage because he had no weapon. "But… There's something else…" Ryozo now took the sword out from within its cover and pointed it to the man. "What else have you got to fight me with?"

The man smirked ever so slightly. "They told me you caught on quick." The man now pulling out that of three small daggers, and a small knife only suitable for cutting very small holes, yet even after this had fallen out, the man still held something within his hand.

"What's in your hand?" Ryozo now dropped his arm back to his side along with the sword. As a small strand of silver from within the mans hand shone in Ryozo's eye.

"Something for you." The man laughed once again, as within a second he had pushed a syringe within Ryozo's stomach, and pushing the contents within Ryozo. "It's going to take time. But when your body gets used to this… You're going to be unstop able."

Ryozo gasped, as he also clenched his stomach as soon as he felt the cold of the metal push within his stomach. A slight Ouch would pass from his lips, with his eyes now becoming heavy as well.

Naruto's eyes slowly began to open to see Ryozo standing there, with his mouth open wide, and the man just in front of Ryozo didn't make it seem much clearer to Naruto, as he clenched his firsts together. "Get away from him…" He would say quietly.

"Look, one of the brats are awake." The man laughed ever so slightly, now throwing Ryozo aside. "How about I introduce myself this time? I'm Ronin, and I'm going to be your killer." The man smirked.

"I don't care what your name is." A bubbling sound could be heard from Naruto, almost after this sound was heard, an orange coloured cloak began to form around Naruto, as a tail took form behind him. "I'm going to be the killer of you!"

"O, really?" The man laughed, now slightly stunned from the boys appearance now as the Kyuubi's cloak began to take form around Naruto now. "Maybe I picked the wrong one…"

"Wrong one for what?" Naruto threw his arm out, with the chakra now extending to catch the man.

"Or maybe not." Ronin laughed ever so slyly, as the force which had grabbed him hadn't been the best which had grabbed him. "However, you're the Kyuubi kid aren't you…?"

Naruto now only letting out that of a howl, as he threw Ronin into the nearest tree, smoke now filling the air, as Ronin hadn't gone through one tree, he had knocked down quiet a number within the surrounding area.

Upon hearing the growl that Naruto had made earlier, Kakashi and Sasuke began to awake. But as they looked up they saw that Ryozo was upon the floor out cold, and Naruto within the Kyuubi form.

"How did we…" Sasuke's mouth dropped for a moment, as he looked towards Naruto. "What is he?"

"Sasuke! We've got to stop him!" Kakashi now jumped up between Naruto, and Ronin. "Naruto stop!"

Naruto's hand would raise ever so slightly, almost as though he was going to grab Kakashi just like he had done Ronin before. But, at that moment, Ronin had grabbed a hold of his sword which he had given to Ryozo and was going to slash Kakashi in half.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke would scream, knowing that it was going to be to late, as nothing could be done from where he stood. "Watch out!"

Naruto gave his hand an upward motion, as a chakra hand came flying out from the ground to punch Ronin up into the air, and away from Kakashi. Sasuke now letting out a sigh slightly, almost as though Naruto was now in control of the Kyuubi's power, or it seemed that way.

The chakra hand which Naruto had used to punch Ronin into the air, now turned to grab a hold of Kakashi, beginning to spin him around within the air, as Naruto's own arm began to spin also. Yet at the same time Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke with his other hand.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sasuke shouted over towards him. Knowing his voice would have been the last one he would have paid attention to within a time like this.

At that moment, a groan now came from Ryozo as he held his stomach ever so slightly, almost wondering if what just happen did actually happen. As his eyes looked up to see Naruto now in the Kyuubi's cloak. _So he is him…_The thought had passed through Ryozo's mind about him having someone who is said to have a '_Gift_' but he didn't think it would have been this.

Kakashi now growing impatient to Naruto seeing if he was going to calm himself down, that didn't seem likely in this state of mind. Kakashi now threw a talisman onto Naruto's head which was inscribed '_Seal_' with this Kakashi gave a simple '_Dog_' then a '_Bore_' hand sign to activate it. With the Chakra now slowly disappearing almost as though it wasn't there before.

**Now we shall see what shall happen to Ryozo, with that of whatever Ronin (The Mysterious Man) Had done to him. However, how will Kakashi see what Naruto has done. Letting the Kyuubi control his like so. Yet what shall happen with each of the Genin. As Sakura herself, hasn't woken up as of yet. You'll have to stay and find out next time! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**


	8. Returned!

**Right. This is a quick author note about the story at that. Well, if you where waiting for a regular update at that. Sorry it has taken a while. I've been stuck with other things. From parents grief, to other stories which I've been working on, I apologies sincerely about it. But, not back to the story. **

The talisman which was now upon Naruto's forehead seemed to be making the chakra itself disappear. Or, that's what it appeared to be doing, until a burning smell filled the air, the paper now turning into a crisp black clump of ash upon the floor. The red chakra now coming back to face around Naruto, the tails forming creating him in more of a Kyuubi form, yet his eyes didn't seem to change colour from their sappier blue to the crimson red.

"Damn it." Kakashi mumbled ever so slightly to himself, as he now dashed towards Ryozo hoping that he would make it before the Chakra cloak fully surrounded Naruto, and took full control of his body.

A howl now filled the air, almost due to the pain which Naruto was now falling under due to the burns and the blood which was braining from his body. His arm now slowly rising within the air as the Chakra arm slowly followed, yet extended to create a large and wider arm than his.

Ryozo not planning to be one to back down from most things, found himself stuck within his shoes due to the sight of the beast which was going to kill him within the one attack that it could easily cast.

Kakashi now managing to grab Ryozo just before the hand was to strike the ground where they had been only seconds ago, as both of them where to be thrown against the trees due to the pressure of the air spilling out from the blast.

"What the hell is that kid?!" Ryozo screamed towards Kakashi. "I knew my life was in danger! But I didn't think it would be by my own body guards that are defending me at that!"

"Its alright. Just calm yourself down. We're all going to have to get as far away from Naruto as possible. In order for him to calm down, which he will eventually? However, he can take care of himself. So I see no problem why us four can't just move on." Kakashi would smile ever so softly towards Ryozo under the crinkles of his mask.

"Your all crazy! You've worked with a beast like that! And you can't even control it? How the hell am I meant to know I'm safe with you all? How do I know not every single one of you has one within you!?" He pointed his finger firstly towards Kakashi, then over towards Sakura, then to Sasuke.

Sasuke in return towards his rather loud complaint caused a frown to grow over his face, as he walked the few meters that separated him from Ryozo. "If I've got one of them beasts within me, I would have gladly used if on you from the moment we met one another. So I'd be pleased that Naruto didn't use it straight away on you."

Ryozo now let out a soft sigh only to calm that of his own nerves as he wasn't quiet ready to face a demon boy from hell as it was. "Fine, I guess your right. But how was I meant to know he could do something like that?"

Kakashi let out a very so sigh as he looked towards Naruto, as his tails slowly began to fade away from view, yet one remained after the others had gone, slowly swaying back and forth.

Sakura now slowly approached Ryozo, with a soft delicate smile upon her face, only to show that she didn't mean him any harm at that. Due to the fact what ever she could possibly due to him, he could do worse to her. "Are you alright?" She would ask in a soft tone of voice.

"Why would you care?" Ryozo said looking up towards her from the corner of his eye. Giving her the glare which he had now learned to use to tell people such things as to leave him alone at the moment. "All I am to you people is money. So what difference does it make? Just as long as you get back home?"

"Well, that's where you're wrong. Because for one person on this team, completing a mission means more than just getting paid, for Naruto it means knowing he has done the right thing at that." Kakashi now turned his gaze finally from the now motionless Naruto, down towards Sakura and Sasuke just to make sure that the two of them were not hurt.

"What, that beast?" Ryozo said as his eyes now drifted to look towards the sky, only to notice that the sun itself was now setting making the sky turn a peachy pink shade, with the clouds going a violet colour.

"Yes him. He doesn't mean for the Kyuubi to take control of him. Sometimes when his emotions get the best of him, it just happens." Kakashi let out a soft sigh, as he walked over towards Naruto, who was now freed from any of the red chakra which was their before, as he kneeled down beside him. "Sasuke. Sakura. We're going to have to set up here for the night."

The two of them nodded, showing that they understood what he meant by that. As Sasuke dropped his back onto the floor, pulling out the two tents with which he had carried. As for Sakura who had vanished from sight only to get some fire wood to make sure the group stayed warm.

**Now, what foretells the unpredictable that could happen within this tale. Nothing out the extra ordinary. Yet everything itself is possible within the ninja world. Well nearly everything.**

However, next time it shall not be the true world which we are going to be foretold about. We're going to gain the extra glimpse of what really haunts Ryozo.


	9. Turn The Clock!

Naruto now stretched his arms out wide, finally waking up late within the day. A minor burn mark was all that he had left from the day before. A slight puzzled look then crossed his face as he looked down to see that no one else was asleep in the tent. However, a shadowed figure now walked along side the tent, as Naruto now pounced on to his bag to pull out a Kunai.

"Right! I've got you!" He now sliced the part of the tent where the figure was as he found himself diving upon Kakashi. "Bugger" He mumbled ever so silently to himself.

Kakashi's eye now caught a glimpse of Naruto flying out of the tent; twirling Kakashi now forced Naruto's head into the ground. "Don't get to full of yourself yet." A smirk was just visible underneath the creases of Kakashi's mask. "You might get me one of these days, but its not today Naruto.

Naruto now pocketed his Kunai as he looked up towards Kakashi, not even thinking about moving just incase he was to be forced back to the floor. "Hay Kakashi-Sensei. What happened yesterday, I don't remember a thing?"

"Well, you tried to turn Ryozo to nothing more than dust. As well as the rest of us could I say." Kakashi now sank down to sit beside Naruto, giving him a punch to the top of his head. "You'd best learn how to control your demon spirit. Otherwise we're all going to be in for it Naruto."

Ryozo was now walking along the side of a stream, with Sakura beside him, they both looked as though they where enjoying themselves. Ryozo's lips held a rather soft smile, as Sakura was giggling ever so slightly.

Naruto's eyes seemed to glare towards Ryozo, as a very faint growl escaped his lips. Before his eyes then darted around for Sasuke, who was just walking out from the forest with a small bunch of berries ready for a potion to wake Naruto up if he wasn't already up.

Sasuke's lips now curled into a soft smirk. "Finally up then pea brain?"

"I've been awake for a good five minutes!" Naruto now jumped up onto his feet. "Let's get that kid home so I can go back to trying to get a hug from Sakura!"

At that moment both Sakura and Ryozo had stopped walking along the side of the stream as their gaze turned towards Naruto. "Naruto you idiot!" Sakura screamed, a slight blush appearing upon her cheeks, yet wasn't visible due to the sun beating down upon them all.

"Fine." Ryozo said, as he now walked over towards Naruto, a slight smirk upon his face. "If you want to take me home quicker than we are going. You're going to have to break my legs to carry me."

Naruto laughed at the idea. "I'm sure I could break your legs before you could even punch me!"

Just as Naruto had finished his sentence a fist had smacked into his mouth, sending Naruto flying backwards across the floor. "Seriously, you need to think before you speak."

The blonde slowly raised himself from the floor, whipping the blood which had just trailed down his lip. "Fine… You jerk. I'll get you next time."

Kakashi now stepped in between the two of them. "Alright you two. We're here to take Ryozo home. Not break every bone in his body to do so. So how about you two either get along. Or we'll knock you out and make the trip within a day."

Sasuke smirked even wider upon the idea, giving his knuckles a click at a time. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Naruto now pouted almost like a five year old as he folded his arms over his chest, and his lower lip over his top. "He started it!"

"Naruto!" Sakura demanded as she marched over towards him. "You're the one who thought he weren't going fast enough! You're the reason why we had to stop here!"

"But… Sakura." Naruto spoke even like a five year old now trying to win her over to his side at that.

Kakashi now let out a soft sigh, as it was approaching the afternoon rather quickly now. "Come on. Get your things and we should be able to get into Iwagakure before night, unless you all want to fight one another Naruto."

He now groaned as he folded up his tent and shoved it within his bag. "Stupid kid thinks he can rule over us just because he has the money to pay for this."

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, as she head what he was saying. "I think he is rather nice actually." She now walked over beside Naruto a smirk now printed smugly upon her face, as well as a dark pink colour upon her cheeks.

"Seriously. I don't think you're his type Sakura." Naruto now stood up, throwing his bag over one shoulder as he looked over towards Ryozo.

"A girl can have her thoughts!" She demanded now punching him across the back of the head. "Besides, they way he is going, he'd get a hug way before you would."

"Come on. Everyone together!" Kakashi shouted as the four of them now ran over to stand in front of him. "From here on out your going to be going in teams of two. Sakura, your with Naruto, as you're the only one he seems to listen to. And Sasuke your with Ryozo. As you two seem to have barely any problems getting along with one another."

Sakura's jaw would drop ever so slightly. "But! I have no problem with teaming up with Ryozo!"

"Sorry. Sasuke asked before you even had the thought Sakura." Kakashi let a small chuckle pass through his lips. "Well, come on then." Kakashi now turned upon one of his feet as he started to walk down the road to Iwagakure.

Sasuke, and Ryozo now followed him, then followed by Naruto who was singing rather pleased with who he had been paired with.

"Damn it!" Sakura now kicked a small stone before she let a sigh pass through her lips, and then began to follow after the four of them. "Why do I get stuck with the annoying one?" She spoke out-loud not realizing she was doing so.

Both Sasuke and Ryozo turned their heads over their shoulders. "Does she always do that?" Ryozo then turned his gaze to look towards Sasuke, who hadn't actually seen her like it before.

"To be honest. You should ask Naruto about her. He seemed to know everything." Sasuke now pointed his finger toward Naruto, as he feel silent once more, turning his head so he could see where he was going.

"Eah! I'm not going to ask him." Ryozo turned his head back to see where he was going also. Yet at the moment Naruto seemed to pop up just in front of him.

"Talking about me are you?" His eyes now squinted ever so slightly, as he would glare from Ryozo to Sasuke and then back towards them.

"It's got nothing to do with you." Ryozo spoke rather coldly towards him. Naruto stopped within his tracks; both Sasuke and Ryozo seemed to turn their bodies only to walk past him.


	10. Rejected Naruto's Say

**Eager, weren't they? Well, Naruto was just to try and speed up the process of getting rid of Ryozo. Yet, who seems to have taken a shine to the attachment to the mission? **

**Sure. Every girl tends to like a guy that has a tendency for trouble. But, I think Ryozo could possibly have too much to find himself into, especially at his young age as well…**

Naruto now let out a small sigh, wondering endlessly behind both Sasuke and Ryozo, who seemed to have been talking for a rather long time. "Man… When are we ever going to get to Iwagakure?" parted his lips the same time a small sigh had.

Kakashi, glimpsed over the back of his shoulder down towards the four of them, a soft smile was now printed underneath his mask, seeing as the team had near enough acted the way he had expected. "Sasuke… Uchiha… Not who I would have suspected."

Sakura now let out a small sigh as well, yet only as her feet seemed to be killing her from all of their walking. "Kakashi Sensei. Can't we have a break yet? My feet are killing me."

Ryozo came to a dead stop. His head now slowly turned towards Sakura, as a glare parted from his eyes, sending a cold and heartless shiver down the back of her spinal cord.

Naruto, being the day old goof ball, never having taken nothing in from the amount of times he had a bickering with Ryozo. Marched right up to his face, wearing an almost identical glare straight back towards him. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem is. I want to get the hell away from you… And the rest of your frigging team as quickly as possible. Even you want me gone." Ryozo let out a small sigh as he turned away from Naruto now. "So, I suggested you hurry the hell up."

Sasuke merely shrugged his shoulders, as a small smirk printed upon the raven boy's lips. "He's right you know. The sooner we finish this mission, the sooner we get back as well."

Naruto let a small growl pass through his lips, his fist clenched trying to hold back his rage at that. Yet, this time he couldn't do it, as he lunged his fist toward the back of Ryozo's head.

Ryozo's head simply tilted itself away from Naruto's fist towards the left slightly; his eyes watching the orange jacket's sleeve follow through with the first. A smirk printed wildly upon Ryozo's lips. "Try hard next time." A small laugh parted from the red headed boy's lips, catching Naruto's fist, twisting his wrist, causing Naruto's arm to come to a dead lock.

"Let me go!" Naruto tried to squirm his way free from Ryozo's grasp. Soon finding himself upon the floor as Ryozo's leg swung backwards catching Naruto's.

"If all you frigging going to do are try to either kill me. Or criticize me at every point you can. You can go the hell back to Konoha; I've had enough of your boring dull ways of the ninja. Hell, I admit being a swordsman has its more potential ideas to your little native ninja ways." Ryozo spoke with a slight growl hiding underneath his voice. Ryozo, watching Naruto's eyes seem to quiver underneath the pain of his arm being twisted even further than it had done before.

"Okay. That's enough you two." Kakashi spoke with a slightly laid back tone at that, now trying not to offend Ryozo with his own view of Naruto. "I know that he can get rather annoying at times, but when it comes to protecting you. He'll probably put his own life on the line before yours."

Ryozo now gave Naruto's arm one last twist, with a glare trying to find its way to the surface, but seemed to diminish just before reaching it. "What ever." Ryozo's hand finally deciding it was time to let go of Naruto's arm, seemed to gently let his arm drop to the floor. With a slight wave of his hand, Ryozo began to walk away from them. "Tell you what. You go your own frigging way. Don't meet me again. You'll get your stupid payment for this mission. But right now. I don't want to see Blondie or Pinkie here, ever again at the moment."

"Fine go your own damned way!" Naruto demanded, rubbing his wrist, with a sharp pain which was rushing through it.

"Ryozo…" Sakura said almost like she was going to cry over the fact she wasn't liked by someone, who she thought had liked her, with her legs trying to carry her over towards him, but her mind not letting her.

"Don't even come near me." Ryozo gave a glare towards her for a final time, before he tightened up his coat around him, before he darted through the sand which was now surrounding them.

"Guess…" Sakura let a sigh pass through her lips, trying to make a strong face, which worked for the moment. "What a damn jerk."

Kakashi now let a small sigh pass through his lips, as he watched the figure of Ryozo run into the distance. "That boy, isn't going to be one to survive if he runs through most of Iwagakure's village's. We'd best follow him."

Naruto seemed to object to the idea by letting a growl pass deep from within his lips. "But why the hell should we help him? Didn't you just hear him? He wants to be alone!"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, as he too watched Ryozo running into the distance for a moment. "Is that what I thought I heard? Naruto giving up on a mission?"

"Hell no! If its part of the mission. Then I'm all in!" He demanded, jumping onto his feet, shaking his headband which was tide around his forehead.

**Maybe. Every girl has to get rejected before she is accepted somewhere else at that? But enough about Sakura. Enough about love within this tale. **

**It's going to be action from now on. Ryozo being driven away by Naruto. Will the team really manage to look out for Ryozo, as well as themselves as Iwagakure isn't one of the allied village's with Konoha?**


	11. Decider Ryozo Has To Choose

**Not everyone is as strong on the outside as they are on the inside. And surely when people think they are alone, they would let their feelings take full process over them, without even a thought to their head.**

**Not thinking about what you show may be the down fall within which everyone could comprehend, and bend to their own will to get what they want. **

Ryozo ripping through the surroundings, sand gusting up from where his feet had been just moments ago, his eyes holding back the water which would soon pour out from within them just incase someone was to see.

"I told you." A dark voice sounded, now causing Ryozo to stop dead in his tracks as the sand seemed to dwell around him for a moment.

A figure wearing a hood which covered his head to keep anyone from recognizing him. A small flash of Ronin came back into Ryozo's mind as he looked toward the man who stood in front of him.

"What the hell do you want?" Ryozo grinded his teeth together at that moment, watching the man just incase he was about to make a swift movement to stop Ryozo from running away.

"I don't want anything boy, I only wish to talk with you, is that so hard to ask for at that?" A small laugh could be heard breaking through the sound of the mans voice, which now seemed too familiar.

His hands now raised to remove the hood as his hair feel back into place from the movement of the hood. His smile now rather more livelier now he had caught Ryozo without the protection of Kakashi or any other ninjas.

"Tell me, how you managed to escape from them?"

"I didn't escape from them." Ryozo let a small pout pass through his lips as he looked up towards Ronin for a moment, not actually being able to examine his face rather so closely last time they had met. "Besides, it's nothing to do with you, so why should I tell you?"

Folding his arms over his chest, Ryozo wasn't going to budge anywhere at the moment unless Ronin would have answered his question about it.

"I think you should tell me, as I can see that you have more potential at my side, as we both could start our own clan ourselves." His grin smirked ever so widely over his lips, as he gestured toward a small café which was just at the side of the road. "If you would like to know more about this idea, surely you're welcome to join me in here. If not you can go on your way, only to live your life like the rest of these losers around us."

At the moment Ronin turned his back upon Ryozo, as he now started to walk towards the café as not one movement was heard from the boy who was standing in the sun trying to decide what to do. A smirk spread over Ronin's lips knowing he had given him a choice to make, as he now vanished from sight and sat down at a table which was by the entrance to the café.

A small bang of the door could be heard after Ronin had sat down upon his chair. Ryozo's eyes scanned the area at the moment noticing that the café was pretty much empty as he would then sit down upon a chair on the opposite side of Ronin. "Well, tell me you idea then."

Ronin now got talking about a small area which was between the majorities of the major links to the major villages, which people had lived at gathering money for letting people pass through the land. "If we were to destroy this village… We would be able to create a nice little blockade against most villages, as we'd have all their belongings coming to us first."

Ronin pulled his hands up towards his mouth at that moment, lacing his fingers together as he pressed his face ever so softly against them. "And you've got some power behind your swings I've seen, not just with your sword, but also with your blade. Sure it may take a couple of years training to perfect the art. But I'm sure that when we're done, you and a couple others will be able to help make this work."

Ryozo's gaze seemed to draw away for a split second as he saw a boy within an orange jumpsuit come running across the sand area, positive that he would be looking for him.

"Well, that is if you would like to have more power than what your other life would have if you chose against me." Ronin turned half his mouth upwards in a small half smirk to himself hidden smugly behind his hands.

Ryozo's gaze finally drew back to Ronin as he had counted all four of them go running past the door, knowing now it would be safe if they we're to move out into the street once more, as he wasn't fond of sitting in the café. "Well, how about you tell me about this… When you show me the others that you have gathered for this?"

"Sure, sure. But none of them are as quiet as good as you are with either of the things that I've seen them with. Although, I think you would like a couple of people in particular." Both of them now stood up at that moment as they walked out of the café, and over the road to begin a walk to where Ronin had kept himself based to gain more people for his group.

"Damn it!" Naruto growled at that moment as he looked along the path in front of him. "When or if I find him! I'm going to kill him myself!"

"Calm down Naruto, we'll find him, but you can have him when I am finished with him!" Sakura let a rather small smirk pass through her lips as she searched down the small alley ways which shot past them.

Great. Naruto thought, not only did he want to kill Ryozo now, he had to do it without letting Sakura know that he had found her. A small pouted passed through Naruto's lips as he looked down into the opposite alley ways trying to find any sign of him.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto now turned his head once more to face his sensei that was running alongside him. "Why couldn't you just get your dogs to find Ryozo?"

"It wasn't me that told him to go away was it Naruto. How about you find him yourself if that's the way you wanted it. It'll be your fault if we fail the mission so you'd best try to find him hadn't you now?" Kakashi let a small smile pass along his lips as he looked down towards Naruto.

"That's not fair!" Naruto exploded against the idea. Turning his head away from Kakashi now as he looked down the alley ways once again. Before he came to a sharp stop now, only to look in front to watch everyone else coming to a stop as well, as Sasuke had stopped a while back lost within his own mind.

"He couldn't off gone further than outside of this village, so why are we running outside. For all we know he could be within one of the Bars or something?" Sasuke turned back to look to the whole village which was now behind them all.

"Great! That's going to take even longer!" Naruto growled ever so slightly, turned himself to look at the first Bar. "How many are there going to be in this damn village at that?"

**Maybe emotions could lose sight, especially if power would over come anything, we know that from a certain character in Naruto itself. Not naming any raven haired boys at that. **

**But, what could possibly have been tempting Ryozo so much to follow Ronin back. Even if he did want to get his own back at Naruto, was he being to kind to Ronin at that. No one knows what actually in store for Ryozo any more. Any path could lead to every future, it just depends how its shaped for him to follow.**


	12. The New Guy

Ryozo and Ronin now walking along the road away from the village where Kakashi and Team seven were trying to find him, with every step Ryozo took closer towards Ronin's hide-out, the smirk upon Ronin's lips would grow ever so slightly wider.

"Stop grinning, it's beginning to get on my nerves, real quick." Ryozo's eyes never leaved the path with which he was walking, yet he had somehow caught a glimpse of Ronin's face looking wide mouthed as his skin by his eyes was pulled back to make the wide grin.

"Ah…" Ronin's face now falling blank; could he possibly control a grin that wide for more than a moment?

"That's better. Now how much further do we have to go?" The red head's mouth now pulled air deep within him – almost cooling down his insides as he walked along the plain and open desert which now surrounded him.

"Patience Ryozo, we'll get there in due time"

"Ronin's back! And he's brought someone with him!" An excited voice now shouted out, foot steps quick and loud against the ground – Even if sand was said to soften it. This person couldn't have been one for being sneaky.

"Maybe, he'll let us eat this one." A darker voice now spoke in the background, coming from behind Ronin and Ryozo – As this person's footsteps where rather light, barely noticeable at that.

A smirk feel across Ronin's lips as he turned for a moment to look back upon the boy who was walking behind him – As soon as he saw the face of the boy his face would return to its blank form like Ryozo had asked of him. "Got to kill him first now, haven't you?"

"You make that sound like a challenge. Any new-be you bring back is always weaker than me." A smirk could be heard within his voice – His eyes cold upon Ryozo's back sending a small shiver down his back.

"It's not a challenge." Ryozo now spoke as a grin grew wide upon his lips as he now turned around to return the glare which he could feel upon his back. "It's called stupidity… Especially if you think you can beat me."

"No one asked you new-be, go back to being quiet, and go find Suichi or someone else in the camp!" A growl now parted from the lips of the boy – now Ryozo taking a small hint he didn't like to be held against anything.

"Don't worry about him!" A rather happy voice now came from behind Ryozo, his eyes a glittering blue, as he looked toward the boy. "Keiji isn't always one to play exactly very fair to the new guys that are joined. As he got his butt handed to him by the first new-be he fought against." A grin now spread wide over the person's lips, enough to run from ear to ear.

"Shut ya trap damn it! You know I had that guy beat! Not my fault he had some damn blood line help!" He growled once again, his eyes flaring with rage as he looked towards Ryozo. "If ya willing to fight me! Grab a sword and follow me!"

A simple shrug was the answer towards Keiji's question, with Ryozo now picking up a simple and rather dull looking wooden sword, as he turned to Keiji. "You really think, just because their little toys, you can beat me as you've played with them for longer?"

That did it – Just then the flare within Keiji's eyes was full with rage for Ryozo. His eyes now squinting into a near enough death glare as a chuckle parted from Ronin's lips now highly amused by how easily this fight had broken out.

"If you think you're good enough, get the real thing already squirt." Keiji's glare never left Ryozo's eyes, as he didn't seem to move an inch to reach for a real sword; the cold metal seemed to shimmer into his eyes against the wind. "That's what I thought."

"No, the kid just has a brain, unlike you" Another voice called from behind a rock – Which didn't seem to have been there moment ago. "Ronin, Suichi. New guy. Keiji." The now visible man – his eyes a sharp white colour, able to give any spin a chill to run down it.

"Not you too! You're taking sides with this new-be over me Senichi?!" Keiji growled once more, as he pointed his sword toward Ryozo. "Met me here again, tonight, everyone will watch as they see how weak you really are."

The sheer tone in his voice made Suichi gasp a little just for the fun of having to do it, as a grin would then cross his lips, whispering into Ryozo's ear ever so softly. "Or, you're going to get your own butt handed to you."

"Whatever." Ryozo seemed to answer both, the request and the statement which was given to him at that time. Now turning his back upon them all he began to walk towards an open area where he would be able to stay without anyone coming near him for a while. That was, all apart from Ronin who was now following him.

**And now people, have we been able to guess the moral of the story – If so, take a guess, I bet it won't actually be right. **

**Anyway – Now Ryozo has found himself stuck as the 'New-Be' what will actually happen to him now he is there. Will Naruto or anyone be able to find out where he has gone? Or will they just give up looking after turning over every stone that is said to be in the village. **


	13. At Night

The boy known as Keiji, not much older than sixteen by the way he stood. His eyes a light brown with a hint of green within them, hair which cut down to hit neck in a rather neat flow, as he stood at a rather large height compared to everyone else who he stood next to.

Ryozo now walking rather sluggishly towards the land where Keiji had told him to met for the fight. Not in a fighting mood, his eyes watching over the sheer amount of people that Ronin had gathered. "Let's get this over with." His voice was bored, rather dull as he looked toward Keiji.

"This'll be fun!" A smirk spread over Keiji's lips as he watched Ryozo.

"Whatever…" Ryozo now spoke twirling the wooden sword which he had brought with him, in and out of his fingers.

"Perk up a bit Ryozo!" A voice came shouting out from within the crowd of people who were standing to watch the pointless fight. A smirk slid over Ryozo's lips as he grabbed the handle of the wooden sword.

"Shall we then?" Keiji said in a rather eager to start the fight, as a third figure now walked within the area where the two of them stood.

"Not quiet yet…" Ronin's voice was heard; apart from his face seemed to be covered as though he was trying to hide it from something unknown around them all. "You know the rules Keiji, but Ryozo hear doesn't… So both of you, empty your pockets… We don't want anything to go wrong here…"

They both sighed, now throwing the swords upon the ground then turning their pockets inside out, with the odd coin or two rolling around upon the floor.

"Now… inside the socks as well you two." Ryozo seemed rather confused about this method of hiding something, as Keiji now pulled out a small pen knife from within his sock, throwing it upon the floor in front of Ronin.

"Come on squirt! Your socks to!" Keiji now growled getting annoyed, with his mind being else where as he waited for Ryozo – Probably just picturing him beating Ryozo, although there wouldn't have been much cheer with most people favoring Ryozo over him at the moment.

"Fine." Ryozo now flung his shoes over to one side and his socks on top of them. "If you wanted me to fight bare footed… you could have just asked before hand."

"Right… Now… on three you will begin fighting one another." Ronin's eyes drifted from Keiji to Ryozo. "And, this is no test… it is just to see who the victor of the match shall be… Everyone and I mean, everyone, will walk away from this."

"Hurry up!" Keiji cried for the last time.

"Alright then… I'll try not to kill him." A smirk crossed his lips as he watched Keiji from the corner of his eye.

"Three…" Ronin said with a rather dull tone in his voice, now jumping back from in between the two of the boys.

Keiji dived for his sword which he had thrown down just moments ago, now getting back to his feet and throwing the wooden stick around aimlessly trying to see if this method would let him hit Ryozo.

Simply side stepping the moves which were rather easy to read, due to the fact that Keiji's body seemed to twist before the wood had a chance to catch up with his hand made it easy to escape.

Ryozo's feet now turning across the dirt, only to spin some dirt around upon the spot, now throwing it up as he turned himself away from Keiji, causing it to go into Keiji's eyes blinding him for a moment.

"Damn it! You cheat! Keiji growling as he rubbed his eyes with one of his hands trying to clear them as soon as possible, keeping the wooden sword tight in his grip, as he felt a swift kick at the back of his legs sending him down to the floor. "Hay! I can't see surely that's unfair!"

"Grow up." Ryozo spoke, as he now hide behind the rock which was close to the area, as Keiji's eyes now began to clear, he darted back onto his feet wondering why Ryozo hadn't held the sword to Keiji's throat to finish the fight.

Ryozo let a small sigh wondering how good Keiji was actually good at fighting as he let his head full to the side of the rock as he looked towards the now standing Keiji who's gaze was quickly drifting from one spot to the other.

"What are you a chicken? You've now even picked up your own sword." Now walking over towards Ryozo's sword he would pick it up, holding them both in his hands, as his gaze now slowed trying to pick up on a small feature to give him away.

"Who said I had to use the sword." Ryozo's now moved out from behind the rock, as he grew bored of waiting for Keiji to even spot him, although it was rather dark – and slightly amusing to see how the simplest hiding spot could be the hardest to consider.

"I did!" He growled now turning his head towards the voice which was slowly beginning to move closer towards him.

"Well, that makes you as much as a chicken as you called me." A smirk swiftly glided over Ryozo's lips as he made a run for Keiji, as well as Keiji did for him.

Keiji's hands tightening the grip on the swords which he held in them, as Ryozo's hands tightened into a ball. The both came to a dead stop, with the wooden swords pressed against Ryozo's free arm – Which he had used to stop it from catching the sight of his neck. As well as one of Ryozo's fists caught against Keiji's stomach, as a small blocking sound seemed to feel the quietness for a moment.

"I think that's enough you too." Ronin now stepped forward once more, either one of them wouldn't off give in to the fight now that it had just got started. "I know it's going to take a while for you both to get over it… But some time later you can resolve this mater of who is strong."

Ryozo's eyes looked up towards Keiji who was now biting down upon his lip, trying to keep back a small gasp of pain which would have come from the punch. "Damn it… I could have had you in another move or two." Ryozo smirked now shaking the swords of his arm, and standing back up right.

"Believe what you want to." Keiji's eyes now squinted to let out a glare towards him, now turning away from the whole group – Ronin, Ryozo and the people who were watching the fight, as he walked away, mumbling underneath his breath. "Damn it"

"I think its time we called it quits for the night. Come on, everyone down in the tents." Ronin said with a small grin on his face, as they all turned away from him to walk towards the tents, he would put his hand upon Ryozo's back to direct him towards a tent of his own which was near the front end of the area.

Now the land being completely lifeless due to most people being asleep, Ryozo looked up towards the top of his own tent, a soft creamy colour could be told for the blackness which seemed to engulf the rest of them. His mind seemed to trail of ever so slightly – Wondering why he was easily accepted here by most of the people he had met so far.

**Now then, shall we take a quick glance back at to how this is actually affected the Team which has set out to keep Ryozo safe from danger… I think it best we do… So enjoyed the fight so far… Well keep going down, not that much further.**

**But to add on – Who do you actually think would have won the fight, Ryozo or Keiji – Will they actually settle to see who would have been the winner?**

Sakura and Naruto now darting back and forth from the corner's of the village having checked the small cafés which laid out there, not having found nothing.

"Naruto, do you actually think we will find Ryozo… Cause I'm getting rather tired of looking over the cafés time and time again. They all look the same."

The blonde boy now looking down towards the ground, with a small smirk crossing his lips as he then raised his head to look ahead. "I have no idea, I wonder if Kakashi has actually found anything yet."

"Hopefully" Sakura smiled in reply to his comment. "Come on, they'd be back at the point now."

They both now seemed to speed up; there run becoming more of a sprint as the time slowly ticked away from the moment it took them to get from one end of the village to the other.

Now as they reached the site Kakashi and Sasuke would be standing there waiting for them as a small pug like dog would be sitting in between the two of them talking about a small little area.

"Pukkan!" Naruto shouted as the grin grew upon his face. "I knew you would be able to find something!"

"You're not going to like it though Naruto. There is loads of them there, I didn't actually catch a glimpse of the guy that was in charge, he had a hood or something over his face."

"Well, I'll explain it to them later. Thank you Pukkan." Kakashi would smile ever so softly underneath his mask as the dog seemed to disappear into smoke, with Naruto and Sakura looking up toward Kakashi. "I'll tell you in the morning, we'll have to strike when night is young, as it doesn't look like their going to be leaving for a while now."

"But Kakashi Sensei! We have to get Ryozo back!" Sakura screamed in defiance to the order which he had just given her.

"We need to be at full strength to do that, so we need to rest and it, is there a problem there Sakura. After all, we may need you to help us with slight problems, as you have a rather good head for these things too."

A pout crossed both Naruto's and Sakura's lips as they would then trail off to a small – untouched area of land, where the four of them could then set up camp for the night and wait the next day out as well.


	14. The Camp At Sun Rise

Early hours into the morning, even the sun wasn't in the sky, yet the objects around both Naruto's and Ryozo's camp was visible to every eye. The small bugs to the tents which they slept in, each stood out as much as the next.

A loud crashing sound seemed to bring Ryozo out of his peaceful sleep, as everyone else within the camp was up on their feet within seconds, standing outside their tents and in their cloths. Ryozo however, wasn't so eager to leave the comfort of his bed until the crashing sounded again… And again… Again…

Until Ronin jumped down onto the tent, where he knew the bed would have been, now forcing Ryozo to move if he liked it or not. "Wake up boy!" A grin could be heard within his voice as he jumped back.

Ryozo now rolled out from his bed, and just stayed where he had ended up, with the morning being way too early for his liking now. "Why don't you bloody sleep longer?!" His voice ratty, knowing full well not to leave the collapsed shelter of the tent with which he hid in.

" 'Cause the early bird catches the worm." A remembered voice now sounded from within the crowd which had built up around Ryozo's tent, easily made out by the small whispers which came from every angle.

"Well go catch it then… I'll stick with the damn beetles."

"Sorry. Team effort now get your butt up and let's get going!" A annoyed voice, probably Keiji was now shouting towards Ryozo, as they all seemed to hunt down food together.

"Whatever…" His groan now grew as he forced himself to sit up underneath the sheet of the fallen tent. "You really could eat without me you know." As he got quickly dressed, he left the tent; his eyes near enough shut reducing his visibility quiet a bit as well as slight sluggish movements. As his hair also seemed to stick out on random ends, making it look like he had just woken up after a house party.

"Come on! Cheer up!" The happy and rather cheery voice would have only been one person in the whole camp – Suichi, who was now patting Ryozo upon the back. "You'll sleep longer tomorrow night. I think. Today, feels funny."

"Alright guys. Time to pair you up, as we've got a new guy in our ranks, looks like someone is going to be by themselves." Ronin now scanned the crowd looking for someone he knew would manage on their own.

Senichi, a boy who had rather long hair flowing from his head, as his gaze seemed to be drifting of else where into the distance stood out compared to all the others.

"Senichi! You're going alone." Ronin now grinned ever so slightly towards him. "And your partner Suichi will team up with Ryozo for today."

Senichi didn't seem much fazed by the attempt to separate the two of them; a mere shrug flowed from his shoulders. Yet Suichi's jaw seemed to drop as he was used to fighting side-by-side with Senichi. "Eep…" Passed through Suichi's lips as he looked towards Ryozo.

"This would be fun to see." Keiji grinned now turning away from the girl who he had picked for the moment as his partner.

"I really think Suichi would just slow him down." Another voice called straight behind Keiji's

"Its not like either are special."

"Shut ya trap."

Mumbling from the left and from the right seemed to engulf Suichi as he wasn't used to be the one who everyone talked about, especially when the 'new-be' of the group was flowing with him for the first time since he had been there.

"Don't worry, you'll both be fine." The girl who was Keiji's partner smiled toward Suichi which for some reason brought colour back towards his cheeks.

"I will be. Especially if you're waiting for me when I get back." Suichi now grinned as he winked towards the purple haired girl before turning back towards Ronin who was already an inch from both him and Ryozo.

What they had to do was swiftly covered within a small sentence, as both Ryozo and Suichi now nodded before they had disappeared from the sight of everyone else in the camp. Now Ronin parted from ear to ear telling the partners what they had to do for today's tasks, until it came down to Senichi being the only one left. "I think… You'd best go follow Ryozo and Suichi… For some reason I don't trust Suichi to work well with him. Maybe I should have paired you with him."

Senichi now sighed ever so slightly, actually wanting to do something today. "Well maybe you should have just paired me with Ryozo instead, or just sent Ryozo by himself, I'm not going to baby sit him all the time." A growl passed along with Senichi's words, as soon as he finished speaking he had disappeared towards the center field which held most of the food which they had – From meat right down to dull vegetables.

Now the sun was finally breaking through the hills upon the side of the mountains which was to the east of Ryozo and Suichi who were both lying in wait for a deer each to cross their paths, both with daggered blades within their hands.

"I hope you know what you've got to do." Suichi laughed softly as in the side of the bush came a rattling sound, something either trying to free itself, or something waking from its slumber.

Ryozo's eyes also shot of in that direction upon seeing two horns prop up from beside the bush, a swift sound of the dagger cutting through the air could be heard, now piecing something as a gasp for air was the last thing to be heard – Other than the bang of the creature down to the floor.

"I think I've got it pretty good." Ryozo's mouth now pulled up in the corners with a small smirk spreading across his lips.

"Damn it…" Suichi now groaned as he paced forward ever so slowly, making sure never to step on anything that would give him away to the surrounding animals. Yet as he stepped a alerted bird now squawked due to seeing the dead body upon the floor – Waking up every animal in the area.

Senichi now finally caught up with the two of them, now hearing the deer, and other creatures quickly climbing to their feet to flee the area. His eyes darted ever so slightly towards Ryozo who was well hidden and then to Suichi who was out within the open. "Idiot…" He mumbled softly, now pulling out a small dagger of his own and throwing it through the first deer which had crossed his path – Swift and easy due to the chaos the creatures where in.

"Saved." A grin now crossed Suichi's lips as he turned towards where the dagger had come from. "I knew you would come sooner or later."

"Lucky for you I did. So did he make a kill?"

"I made one, until he decided to try and show off." Ryozo now turned to Senichi giving him a glare for a moment, as he wasn't directly spoken to, yet spoken off.


	15. Before Breakfast

Ryozo and Suichi now both are carrying the dead bodies of the deer through the rough sand which was between them and the camp where everyone was probably waiting for them to join them, however, Senichi who was with them moments ago had now jumped ahead to tell everyone that they where on their way.

"Why'd ya come here any way Ryozo? I'm sure you got better things to do than hang around with freaks like us." Suichi's head now turned to face Ryozo for the moment. Ryozo's eyes however seemed to be lost in the thought of the question upon hearing it.

Suichi now turned his head back from Ryozo, a small sigh passing from his lips at the point, as the camp now came into view. Ryozo having been quiet for the whole walk, as his lips parted every now and then but only to let air out.

"Right… Suppose it's a secret. If it helps… I'd tell you my reason?" Suichi now grinned behind his hidden face as he turned to look away from Ryozo. "Wouldn't really call it a reason though, I'd call it a threat."

"Whatever… Its not like you're ever going to hear my reason anyway…" Ryozo's lips after speaking seemed to seal themselves back to being shut as they now entered the camp. Not about not wishing to talk about it but with so many wondering eyes around him.

"Ah, I'll come find ya tonight and we can talk about it, 'kay?" Suichi now turned back to face Ryozo, as he nodded in the direction that the two of them would have to go before he started walking that way.

"Fine, if it will ever shut you up." Ryozo's feet also turned in the direction that Suichi had pointed out, as two other's both female came over to give them a hand, their cloths where that of like a cooks, ready and willing to take the dead animals from them they held out their hands.

A small laugh passed through Suichi's lips, and from Ryozo's a slight confused gasp as well as a raised eye brow as to how they where going to take the animals from them, as they did tend to weight a lot more than what they looked. "Go on, they can manage these little things." Suichi's voice was still covered in laughing as he let the deer from his back drop to the floor. "Enjoy ya'self girls."

"Sure…" They both said with rather a lot of fake enthusiasm behind their teeth, as one picked up Suichi's dead deer without having a care in the world before trailing back into the kitchen to where she was going to prepare it for everyone else.

Suichi now turning away form Ryozo and the other chief as he started walking back to the tent which he had come from this morning – Only to freshen himself up this time, as he hadn't done earlier, and get a change of cloths on, due to the stain which was now on them.

"Are you going to hand it over, or are you just going to hold it till its just bones?" The girl folding her arms over her chest as she tapped her fingers upon her elbows.

"Ah sorry, I'll carry it in there for you if you want. I want to see what actually happens in a kitchen, as I've never been in one before" An excuse, a point blank excuse as he didn't think the girl would have been able to carry the deer.

"Well, doesn't mean you can't hand it over, the sooner we get it in there the better, and my legs are fresher than yours, so I can carry it the few feet." She grinned now unfolding her arms already as she waiting for him to drop the deer.

"Fine then." Ryozo now sighed as he dropped the deer down to the floor, with a small crack of where its neck had now came out of place. After the sound had cleared the girls ears, within seconds she grabbed the animal in a sort of head lock and dragging it towards the tent where the cooking was to be done.

"Not coming then?" She turned to look towards Ryozo who seemed to just be standing there at the moment, slightly dazed by the way she had chosen to move the animal.

"Nah, I'll have a look some other time." He smiled now turning away from her on his heels, as he raised his hand within the air to wave towards her as he now started the walk back to his tent.

"O, Okay." She sighed ever so slightly as she finished pulling the deer inside and a small slice could be heard as a knife cut something of the animal, and this sound was repeated again, and again.

As he turned the corner to the small spot where his tent was earlier that day, he saw that it was still knocked down to the ground – hoping that someone had at least re-built the tent so it stood up out of the ground now. A deep and annoyed sigh had passed through his lips as he realized he was going to have to do it himself.

He had swiftly managed to put the polls back together and the sheet over them as Keiji now turned and started to walk towards Ryozo's tent, without giving a thought of whether to wait outside of not, he just walked right on in.

"You owe me a fight, some time when no one is watching, we'll settle this damn score." He raised both of his hands holding up the index fingers on them both to show the score as 1;1.

"Sure…" Ryozo shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly, hating the idea of fighting again with the same person making it rather dull at that as there would be no variation.

Just as they where about to discuss when and where they would be fighting around the camp came a loud "Breakfast is ready!" With everyone leaving their tents and running for the table as so was Keiji, yet Ryozo just seemed to stand their waiting for everyone to get to the table first, so he would know what to exactly expect as he sat down to eat his own.


	16. Going To A Local Cafe

Now everyone seemed to be diving into their food the cuts of knifes and the scrapping of plates could be heard all over the camp – with birds flying away at the first loud bash of a plate.

Ryozo still sat within his own tent lost within his thoughts as he waited to hear if anyone would have spoken about him missing the dinner at all.

Yet, nothing seemed to come, someone grunted as they ate which made him laugh ever so slightly. As he now left his tent he went away from the camp instead of towards the area which the others where eating.

Berries seemed to be bulging of the bushes which could grow within the sand, as well as the odd tree with apples dangling from it. Not stopping to eat though Ryozo carried on through the land, kicking a small stone as he seemed to be lost within his own world.

His legs carrying him all the way back to village where he had met Ronin last time, walking into the café and not once ever stopping to think about what he was doing before he had sat down at a table which was near the back of the café.

With a loud bang just after Ryozo had taken his seat filling the room as a blonde haired boy walked through the café and sat on a stool which was near the counter. "I'll have your best Ramen please!" His grin filled his face as he drummed on the table with his fingers.

A pink haired girl now followed him through the door, but being rather quiet about it. "Naruto, you eat all that you're going to get fat!" she protested towards him with any means needed. "Besides, you can have Ramen when we're back home, have something like fruit."

Now the last two came walking through the door, the white haired man, and the black haired boy, as they both sat one side of Naruto. "She's right Naruto."

A pout now crossed Naruto's lips as he turned to look towards the black haired boy. "What the hell do you know? I can eat what I want to"

Kakashi's eyes seemed to be looking over Sasuke's shoulder towards something which seemed to blend in with the rest of the room, yet for some odd reason also stood out to the rest of the room.

The boys' hair was a deep red, from where it had been stained from the blood he had over him by the deer he carried before. Yet his eyes didn't seem to fix with his face as he was looking around trying to find a way out, yet the rest of his features remained calm.

"Guess who we've just found." Kakashi laughed as he now got up from his stool and walked towards Ryozo who was on his own, now sitting opposite him, with the three younger ninja's staring blankly after Kakashi.

"Gah…" Ryozo's eyes now feel upon Kakashi, knowing now there wouldn't have been a way out of getting away from him again now.

"Well, how have you been holding up then?" Kakashi smiled ever so slightly underneath his mask towards Ryozo.

"What do you care about it? After all you let me go, so why are you coming over here to even speak to me." Ryozo's eyes now squinted into a glare as he raised an arm to rest his chin upon it.

"We've still got the last of our mission to finish, and that involves getting you back to your dad." Kakashi let a small sigh pass from his lips as he looked over his shoulder and right behind him the three young ninja stood – From right to left it went Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

"And them?" Ryozo's eyes followed the movement of Kakashi's head, yet they where rather lazy with the movement. "Why does Blondie there even care if I'm still alive?"

Sakura now edged herself forward as she sat on the chair beside Ryozo with a small grin on her face. "Well I don't know about Naruto caring about you, but I know I do care about you, and getting you home safe sounds like a good idea. Besides..."

As Sakura was just about to finish of her last sentence another loud bang could be heard as through the door came two rather unusual looking figures, one which seemed to stand above the other.

His hat was pulled down to cover most of his face, yet he could easily look underneath it, his gaze instantly drawn to Ryozo, as the smaller one seemed to look towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'll gladly take the squirts down… They look like nothing."

"Easy Senichi…" This voice was cold as his hand patted upon the smaller ones back. "We've come to get Ryozo back; he came to us on his own choice. So you can't force him to go with you." A smirk could now be heard within his voice, almost as though he was trying to hide it.

"O that's what you think!" Naruto turned upon his heels as he glared towards the two of them. "We'll settle this our way!"

"Great, a fight is what I had in mind too." Senichi now stepped forward as his hand was rested upon a short sword which was tucked snug into his belt.


	17. The Kyuubi Unleashed!

Key;

_Italics – Speech and also within the head of a Character. _

**Bold – Actions within a head/ Thoughts e.g. Naruto.**

Knuckles that cracked together seemed to fill sudden silence which filled the air around the café, as Naruto and Senichi marched towards the centre, ready to punch one another in the face first.

"So…" Naruto wore a wide smirk upon his lips, with his eyes trailing off into the corner to look directly at Ronin. "I want you."

"Corse ya do." Senichi let a small laugh pass through his lips now tilting his head sideways to crack that instead of his knuckles.

"Hold up." Kakashi now stood up and looked towards Ronin for a moment, before moving towards Naruto only to grab him by the collar and pull him back towards him. "We were just about to leave."

"But Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto shouted up towards him, as he tried to through himself free, with his fist still clenched.

"Wise move." Ronin now kicked himself of the door frame, his eyes falling upon Kakashi at the moment he stood up from his chair. "Anyway… Senichi… Go back to camp, and bring a couple of your 'friends' this could get rather messy, and rather quickly."

"Pah, he's just the damn under dog?!" Naruto let a laugh pass through his lips, as his gaze turned to Ronin, his eyes now having changed colour from their light blue sky like colour to the dark red which indicated the Kyuubi gaining control.

"_We can take him, no problem kid." __**The demon fox now approaching the bars of the cage which had kept him imprisoned for so long within the body of the 13 year old blonde haired boy. **_

"_There isn't any need for you." __**Naruto's seemed to look sharply towards the Demon fox which had pressed its paw down upon the cage wall trying to free himself from the slumber.**_

"_You're going to need me one of these days." __**A wave of water seemed to come crashing down from behind the gate, how lifting Naruto up from the level at which he stood and towards the mouth of the Kyuubi. **__"Tonight kid, you will need my power. I vote we take out the main one now, while he is alone." _

_**Naruto's head now snapped from left to right, knowing if he was to attack it would have left them with a bigger problem, how would they have got away from the whole group, no one knew how many of them there were in the camp. **_

"_Come on kid. Think about it quickly." __**The teeth upon the Demon seemed to shimmer within the water – Even though the darkness seemed to surround it from all angles, the glint seemed reflective, as though it was upon the outside. **_

Everything suddenly seemed to snap back, as a red chakra seemed to be appearing around Naruto's whole body, one single tail formed from his back, now dropping his hands to make it look like he was on all fours.

"Grand we could capture what the Akatsuki are after as well. A Demon." A smirk now spread over Ronin's lips as he was watching first hand at the fox's cloak forming around the blonde haired boy.

"_Good, now we'll show them what we are truly made off." __**The loud cry of the fox brought Naruto even closer towards the cage.**_

_**His hand reaching towards the seal which had kept the power from overflowing his body, and turning him into the Kyuubi for so long, yet now it could all end so suddenly. **_

_**Naruto's clear blue eyes seemed to be going under some trance which was forced on by the Kyuubi, his pupils seeming to have vanished as clear as day, with his hand now firmly gripping the seal.**_

"_Come on! Remove it boy!" __**The hand which held the seal seemed to freeze from the words which had been spoken, as once it was removed, there surely would have been no going back. **_

"Sasuke!" Kakashi now called from over his shoulder as to check that he was still there, as he now pulled a small talisman out from his jacket pocket.

"I'm here." A mumble could be heard from the commotion just as a swift kind of notification. Yet he had heard the small mumble coming from Ronin's lips as the words Akatsuki seemed to trigger his memory to him. _Itachi Uchiha – Sasuke's Brother._

Kakashi swiftly throwing the talisman onto the back of Naruto's head, with the red demon chakra which was surrounding his body slowly seeping away into nothing more than air – Yet the heat could still be felt from where Kakashi stood even though the cloak had completely disappeared.

Naruto now falling unconscious due to the fact he hadn't gone into a state like that for some time, and never actually being taken out of it so quickly. It all seemed to over power him.

"Let go." Kakashi looked over his shoulder, nodding both toward Sakura and Sasuke, as he now bent over to pick up Naruto, as they now left the building through the back exit, leaving Ryozo alone with Ronin knowing that he wouldn't have been able to get hurt as they wanted him.

"We've got to think of a plan to get him back." A slight mumble passed from Sasuke's lips, almost as though no one had heard him – or they didn't really want to answer as they could have been behind them in a matter of seconds.


	18. Disturbance

"_Wake up boy…" __**The Kyuubi called out within Naruto's head. His white teeth grinding together as a growl were building up within the cage which held him.**_

_**A small stir was all that left Naruto's lips, lying within the shallow pool of water which surrounded him. Filled with a flow of Chakra which was seeping out from the Kyuubi's cage. **_

"_You're going to need me now more than ever… If you wish to become stronger, let's go back!" __**The voice echoed throughout Naruto's head, trying to make him awaken rather quickly – **_And, it worked as his eyes shot open, red taking the main colour of his eyes, as his teeth grew into the form of fangs instead of their natural straight shape.

_**The scene from before where Naruto was now holding the seal of the Kyuubi's cage was back into the frame of mind, as the puddle was slowly beginning to engulf Naruto for what he was about to do. **__"That's right kid, take it off." __**A chuckle came from the Kyuubi's voice as he watched with his eager eyes.**_

"Kakashi Sensei." Sakura spoke softly as she caught sight of Naruto beginning to change from the hyper active boy he made himself out to be, straight into the fox from the first stage all the way through.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all came to a stop as they set Naruto down upon the ground, all trying to work out what should be done, as the talisman which was in place around his head had obviously began to stop working to its full force.

_**Naruto's hand quivered ever so slightly as his thumb dug at the seal of the cage. **__"You won't hurt Sakura or anyone else. Only the leader, and then help me get out of the way of everyone else." _

_**The Kyuubi's chuckle wasn't one of reassurance as his head hit the front of the cage with warm air blowing down the front of Naruto, straight from the lungs of the demon. **__"If that's what it takes. Now take the seal off! I need to stretch! And let my power flow fully!" _

_**Naruto shock his head from left and then towards the right as his hand would then lower away from the talisman. **__"You're a Demon how can I actually trust any word you speak?"__**The laugh once again filled the cage as the water poured out from within the cage, and started to pull Naruto within the cage. The Kyuubi's mouth was waiting to gain his body within his in this form. **_

"Boy… I'm part of you, if you die I die. So what would I gain by leaving you to die?"

"_No…" __**Naruto spoke as he shock his head managing to turn himself around within the pull of the Kyuubi. **_

Naruto's eyes falling back closed, as though no one would ever see the correct way his eyes changed the colour. Sakura let a small gasp pass through her lips as she watched him falling back into the darkness which had engulfed him once more.

"Kakashi Sensei!" The scream travelled through the surrounding area as Sakura pointed towards Naruto. "It's working once again!"

_**The Kyuubi's laugh now drowned out within the back ground of Naruto's head. **__"Next time you need me… I won't be so willing to help you…Fight for yourself."_

* * *

"Well… We have a run away don't we?" Ronin let a small smirk pass over his lips as he sat within the seat that Kakashi was within moments ago.

Ryozo let a small sigh pass through his lips, his head shaking from left and then to the right for a number of times. "I never said I would join you…" He paused, not exactly knowing how to think of what he would say next, chewing upon the bottom of his lip in thought.

"Then why come to us then?" Ronin's gaze feel into a dark glare as he looked straight through Ryozo, almost as though he was trying to read the path which his mind was taking at the moment.

"I said. I'd think about joining your group… Not actually join it just yet…" Ryozo now stood up, not bothering to wait for the breakfast with which he had ordered before either Kakashi, or Ronin had even found him within the café.

"Well, next time give us notice that you're leaving Ryozo." Both Ronin and Senichi now followed Ryozo out of the café, as the three of them walked down the lane.

Suichi was waiting for Ryozo to finally come into view, as a grin spread over his lips, waving over his head towards him, until he actually saw the view of Ronin and Senichi now coming into view as his hands sank down into his pockets.

"Urgh." Ryozo turned upon his heels once he caught a glimpse of Suichi who was standing almost as still as stone. His gaze falling upon Ronin before he nodded over his shoulders. "Why the hell is he here as well?!"

"We don't know…" Senichi answered instead of Ronin. Seeing as both Senichi and Suichi seemed to have good timing for one another, instead of working in the opposite areas to one another.

"Maybe he just missed you Ryozo." Ronin let a smirk pass through his lips as he watched the red head boy turn his back once more towards them.

"So… What if I don't actually want to go back to your camp Ronin?"

A quick crack could be heard from behind Ryozo, as a second after a cold blade was pressed to his neck, the blunt side just incase Ryozo was to keep walking instead of stopping. "I doubt you'd want to know." Senichi's voice was a cold whisper into his ear, as a small smirk was printed upon his lips.

* * *

"O… He asked that question…" Suichi let a small sigh pass through his lips, as he raised his hand to hit himself upon the head. _"And, I thought he was a smart guy. Guess not." _A smirk let Suichi's lips as he thought of the idea.


	19. Best To Be Alone

"_There only blades boy, with my power you can crush them… Remove the tag…"_** The Kyuubi's voice was like a distant echo within Naruto's mind, but it was a confident echo of what was said before.**

"_No…"_ **Was the only word which worked its way through Naruto's head, as he was thinking of the faces of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura trying to keep himself calm, and from bursting back into the Kyuubi's form and chasing after them.**

Sakura kneeling down beside Naruto let out a small smile as his eyes opened once again, this time the clear and crystal blue they had been before the mess with Ryozo, Ronin and the others had begun. "Kakashi-Sensei, are you guys ready?"

Kakashi and Sasuke now jumped down from the roof of a building landing beside Naruto, before they turned to look at Sakura for a moment. A glare was within Sasuke's eyes, as they had been talking about a plan, and neither Naruto or Sakura where mentioned within it. "You two…" Kakashi let a small sigh pass through his lips ever so softly. "Should take it easy for now."

Naruto, even though he wasn't feeling up to it, shot up from his position, and was already back upon his feet. His bag was flung over his shoulders and a small glare within his eyes as he looked straight to Kakashi. "You! Listen to me for a change! I'm going to go and get Ryozo back whether or not you want me on the idea you two have come up with!"

"It's not that Naruto…" Sasuke began to spoke softly, but was cut of suddenly by Naruto who really wasn't going to listen to anything that was going to be said by anyone at the moment.

"No! You actually listen for once. You're not all your cracked up to be Sasuke! Otherwise you wouldn't be in the same team as me! You're meant to be a smart ninja; well you're not that smart if you're planning on taking on 3 trained samurai or whatever those freaks are with just you two!"

"Naruto, you really don't understand." Sasuke spoke, only to sound like it hadn't actually affected him the speech, as it hadn't it had been Kakashi's plan all along and not Sasuke's.

Kakashi let a small cough pass through his lips, as he raised his hand to scratch the back of his head ever so softly. "Naruto, you're needed here more than you actually believe yourself to be. After all if we manage to get them out of the café, and they run of with Ryozo, how are we actually going to be able to keep up with them? You're full of energy, so you could run for a day or two if you pushed yourself too it. So leave me and Sasuke to do the fighting this time, because we will need as much information about them. Only because this isn't going to be the last time we are going to see them here in Iwagakure."

Naruto now left for the first time in a while speechless, as they hadn't actually left him out, they'd just wanted him for something else. A small sigh passed through his lips ever so slightly. "Guess your right…" He was mumbling completely to himself "I don't understand."

"That's tough for you. If I don't want to go back to the damn camp you can't make me." Ryozo shot a glare outside of the café, as a number of people had stopped to look inside at what was happening, only because Kakashi's group of ninja had come running out moments ago.

The tension within Ronin's sword was now building up ever so slowly, as the sword began to press firmly against Ryozo's neck, just to make sure he knew it was there. "I'm the one with the sword, and sadly enough no one else is here to stop me from doing this."

Ryozo now turned his head away from the sword and over his shoulder so he could look directly towards Ronin. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize that I had to pay your group with my life. Next time you should tell me the price before you let me stay for the night."

Senichi let a small sigh pass through his lips, as he cracked his thumb, just as he kicked of from the wall finally becoming bored of how they were not getting anywhere with Ryozo at the moment. "You're coming with us."

"Tough, I don't want too." Ryozo turned his head now straight to Senichi, as they both extended a glare to one another. Although Senichi's had a lot more meaning to it than Ryozo's did. All Ryozo's was, was a small childish glare as though he wasn't getting a toy or something along those lines. Senichi's was full of hatred for people, and arrogant ones at that.

The glare lasted for a moment before Ryozo turned his head swiftly away from both Ronin and Senichi. That wasn't the one thing Senichi was going to take, especially someone who hadn't even made a full judgment of the camp which he stayed in the previous night.

A smash of a sword against an object made of wood, as Ronin's sword was thrown out of his hand, as Senichi took Ryozo by his hair and threw him against the floor, the table which had plates upon it was now clean, as a number of chairs had been smashed due to their age and the impact upon them. "You listen to me, and you're going to want to listen well."

Ryozo just seemed slightly shocked about the idea of having been thrown by his hair across the room, his eyes slightly quivering as he looked straight up towards Senichi.

All that seemed to play across Ronin's lips was a small smirk, just as though he was waiting for this. Like it was a play opening up in front of him, and he knew exactly what the outcome would have been.

Suichi was now working his way through the crowd, trying to see what exactly was happening. Only because the spot he chose to watch from had become too faded from the view. He darted through the crowds which had formed separately to the commotion, as they where just there to stand.

When he reached the line which had built up across the front of the café, his mouth seemed to drop open, not believing for himself what Senichi was doing at that moment. "No." Teeth crunched against one another, as he ran for the door.

A slam came rushing as the wood now feel of the hinges which held them to the wall for a pathetic excuse for a door. Just as Senichi turned his head from Ryozo, with the glare also following straight towards Suichi, a small pocket sized dagger flew across the front of the door, with a small explosive tag attached to it.

Ryozo, and Suichi had a small look of shock spread right across there face. Suichi had a pale face too, as he would catch the full force of the explosion due to the fact it had landed right beside him. Senichi keeping his glare upon his eyes, but his mouth seemed to open with the shock that spread over the other two.

Ronin could only laugh ever so slightly, as thanks to Suichi, he saw exactly where the dagger had come from. Right on the point of the café opposite the one they where in was the Uchiha boy from before.


	20. Blood Will Flow

The tag suddenly sizzled itself out, as the all three; Ronin, Senichi and Suichi turned their heads to Sasuke who was just standing there, with a smirk upon his face. Suichi shock his head ever so slightly, pulling out his sword within an instant. "You asked for this." A growl passed through his lips, as within a flash he was behind Sasuke.

Sasuke's sharingan was activated the moment he couldn't see Suichi, just before the moment of contact, Suichi's foot was blocked by both of Sasuke's hands, although it did send Sasuke of the roof of the building, and into a small number of barrels which were sitting outside the next house. The young Uchiha now stood up, holding his arm. The kick was a lot more powerful than what it had looked it was, as upon the Uchiha's arms, spikes were now sticking out.

"Don't worry. Their not poisonous. I'm not trusted enough to have them." Suichi grinned rather devilishly towards the Uchiha. Raising his leg into the air, so his knee touched the top of his chest. "They'll come out… Sometime." His leg moved so quickly, that even the sharingan had trouble keeping up with the movement. The spikes that suddenly shot out of Suichi's leg were inflicted with chakra this time.

"Run!" Came a voice from behind the barrel, a blonde haired figure now jumped out from the window were he was hiding, to push Sasuke out of the way. "You idiot!" Now jumping up upon his feet, a grin bared right over his lips, as he pointed to Suichi. "You're mine."

Sasuke stayed on the floor for a moment, not actually believing what Naruto had actually just done, as Sasuke was going to dodge it, it was just at that moment he was able to see the needles which flew towards him _"The sharingan, is slow…"_ He thought to himself. As Naruto's finger lowered to pull out a kunai, the other boy from the café appeared beside Naruto, one hand was upon the one reaching for the kunai, and the other was thrown into Naruto's cheek. With the firm grip upon one of Naruto's hand, the way that he twirled away from the punch, his arm snapped, loudly, as Senichi then let go, only for the blonde to drop to the floor.

"_**See boy… If you called me out sooner, we could have had him…" **__The Kyuubi now wore a smirk too over its own lips, as the little pool which surrounded Naruto's feet was growing, at such a tremendous rate. Pulling him closer to the Kyuubi itself. __**"Don't worry… This time, you'll have no choice in this matter."**_

_Naruto's body was heavy, his eyes were partly opened, as he saw a replay of what the Kyuubi had seen, he saw it at such a slow motion, which made Naruto cringe ever so slightly, as with the Kyuubi's eyes, he would be able to see everything. _

"_**Come on boy, that's right… Death will come quickly, and instantly, a blink, and its over." **__A snarl, as the Kyuubi bared its teeth, opening its mouth as Naruto got that close towards it, as it then suddenly slammed down its mouth, trapping Naruto inside it, like he had been trapped within the blonde boy's body. __**"Just remember this; you need me, as much as I need you. Brat."**_

The red haze suddenly surrounded Naruto's body, the Kyuubi's chakra was leaking out, and it wasn't a wise thing to be so close the young blonde. Sasuke knew this, as he now jumped out of the way, throwing himself back upon the roof top of the building opposite Suichi. While Senichi stood there, a grin bared, as he cracked his knuckles. "So we're going full out are we…?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Hay! That's my job." Suichi grinned as well, as his eyes followed Sasuke up onto the rooftops. "Don't think your getting away free. Runt." Instantly, Suichi's hands had formed into a number of hand seals, Sasuke's eyes, were still upon the lower level of the sharingan, so keeping up, still meant pulling out most of the stops to do so. He saw the last couple of signs, but it was too late, as from around him the desert seemed to be shifting. "Death momentum, Desert style!" Suichi let out a loud laugh, as the sand wound its way around the Uchiha, trapping him from making any hand signs, although, it didn't stop the single one he hand just made.

A fire ball erupted from the Uchiha's mouth, aimed not at Suichi, but more towards the sand which was just below Sasuke's leg. "Think you can keep going at such a speed?" The Uchiha smirked, his eyes were now slowly catching up with the rest of the fight.

"Eah? That's not going to get you free idiot." Suichi jumped so quickly, that he was behind Sasuke just before the fireball reached what Sasuke was aiming for. A tag was within the sand somewhere, as Sasuke dropped it just before he was hit by the sand. An explosion filled the sky, as the smoke, surrounded Sasuke's fight as well as cloaking Naruto. "Damn it." Suichi made sure to keep a hold of Sasuke, as they both went flying through the air.

Senichi, came flying out of the smoke, and smashed through the wall of the Café, as the miniature Kyuubi now came chasing him out of the smoke, with the swift of the three tails that he had at the moment cleared the smoke, as a growl passed through Naruto's lips.

"Steady on Senichi. He is a demon after all." Ronin smirked ever so slightly, as he reached over to grab Ryozo, as his eyes seemed to be fixed upon the Kyuubi's little creation; he had grabbed the arm of someone a lot more built than what Ryozo was.

The arm was tensed, as the material that surrounded it was more difficult to grab a hold of, as he pulled, he added more force to it. "You may want to look next time." Kakashi spoke, as he was pulled towards Ronin his fist on his other arm was as well. As Ronin was sent around the café, almost as though the accident Naruto had done was actually on purpose to take Ronin's eyes away from Ryozo.

"Lucky shot." Ronin laughed, as he wiped the small trail of blood away from his lips, kicking the table behind him out of the way. "Don't worry, you won't land another Kakashi."

"I don't need to." Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, just as the miniature Kyuubi came crashing through the café. Knocking the whole of the café down, Kakashi jumped from Ryozo, only to shield him with his body if they were to get caught by the blast. They made if out, with only a small number of splinters in each of them, as Ronin's hand stuck up through a gap within the rubble of the café, his sword was clenched within his hand.

Naruto now sat upon the rubble, as Senichi was still rolling along the ground behind where the café had just stood; the forth tail was slowly growing, as Senichi refused to give up, causing the Kyuubi inside Naruto to anger. Naruto's skin was burning now, as it was slowly pealing of.

Sasuke, was once again thrown down from the rooftops, but this time it was by the quick movement from Suichi's kick and changed it into a punch instead, which would have caught a number of ninja of guard. "Don't worry Uchiha!" Suichi laughed once again from the roof tops. "If you hadn't thrown that damn bomb, I wouldn't have bothered with you! I was on your side till then." He now jumped down from the rooftops. "After all... Unless you're of Hokage level… You're gona have trouble fighting us lot."

Sasuke's arm was red now, as he had been stabbed by the sword as well, blood was trickling down his arm from the light scrap of the sword. Although it did slowly start to gain movement once more, it was still limited to what he could do with it.

"And you're going to be the trigger!" Suichi couldn't help but laugh, as he threw his sword, straight towards the Uchiha's throat. "Come get me! Beast!"

Naruto's hearing was tuned perfectly, not towards the words that Suichi had spoken, but to the sword, he could hear it cutting through the wind. As within what seemed a blink of the eye, he was there, the sword went straight through Naruto's stomach. The metal suddenly turned to ash from the temperature of the chakra which was flowing around the miniature Kyuubi.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, as he suddenly dropped down upon on knee, he'd taken on a lot more damage than what he thought he had done within a fight against Suichi, unless, it wasn't him who had done it.

Naruto let out a loud growl, as he ran towards Suichi who stood there with a slight look of misassumption upon his face, his eyes quivered, as he turned upon his feet in order to move out of the way of the attack, even his speed, he was moving slow compared to that of the Kyuubi.

Suddenly, the Kyuubi's little monster came to a dead stop, a rush of wind passed through the air, as Naruto heard it not the Kyuubi. The singing of a blade, pressed against Sasuke's neck, as the figure's free arm now grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hair, and pulled his head back. "You're going to die, especially if Suichi dies as well."


	21. Pain

"You're going to die, especially if Suichi dies as well." Ronin spoke with a small smirk printed upon his lips. He'd done his homework on the tailed beasts host after their first encounter; and friendship was going to be the brat's downfall. The Kyuubi's little beast had come to a stop; within this stop was time to calm himself down, that's exactly what was happening, Naruto's mind was slowly gaining control back over himself. The tails of the Kyuubi was shrinking. From four to three, from three to two, and from two to one, yet he still held the form of the Kyuubi, due to the power that he could wield with the single tail being there.

Suichi was dangling; his skin was burning from the chakra which surrounded Naruto's body, it was a dead stalemate, and neither side was exactly going to give up on the prisoner that they were both holding.

Senichi was left standing there watching with slight confusion with how it had actually happened between the two teams "Wow…" Was all that he had managed to let pass his lips; he'd been training for so long, yet he'd never seen something like this come into sight.

Ryozo now came darting out from the safety of the cover which Kakashi and Sakura had produced for him, as they too were watching Naruto and the others on top of the café. "HAY! FREAKS!" Ryozo shouted, as everyone seemed to turn to face him. They knew who he was, yet the ones on the top of the roofs choose to ignore him.

Senichi, Kakashi, and Sakura were now racing towards Ryozo; who was also racing along the dirt path away from where the other four were still standing. Senichi had an advantage over the other two; he knew exactly what times there would be a mist; as well having been trained in the area he would find it easier to fight within. Ryozo however, wasn't going to give them the chance to fight, as he was running to the dead center of Iwagakure. The one place it would be impossible for anyone to fight without hitting someone else.

Naruto let out a howl, which tore both the buildings they were standing upon to crumble, they all feel through the roofs first, before the buildings and walls erupted around them, leaving them to stand in the dead centre of the rubble. He had grown bored, and the way Ryozo had deserted him, made his blood boil even thicker, as the tails were now forming again. Suichi's arm was turning black now from were the beast was holding him.

"Damn it." Ronin exclaimed, if it were him, he'd easily be able to pick his way out of the hold; one way or another. Then the idea actually hit him straight upon the head. Naruto had thrown Suichi straight towards Ronin. Sasuke was now free; and they both had ground to catch up to Kakashi and Sakura. Suichi was holding his arm tightly, as it was more than a burn mark, the chakra from the Kyuubi had entered the skin were he had been held.

Ronin was quick too pull a small medic kit out from within his bag, not bothering with Ryozo at that moment; as Senichi was Ronin's best trained student, and would make sure he came back with him. As he began to work on Suichi's arm, which proved to take more time than he would ever have guessed it would have done. The chakra wasn't exactly normal though; and treating it as though it was, would 'cause problems for the regular chakra which flowed through

Naruto had calmed at the moment, both Sakura and Kakashi were on the tail of Ryozo; and Sasuke was free from any pain. Slowly he turned back into his normal self, as a smirk passed through Sasuke's lips. "You're an idiot, do you know that?" Both of them laughed, for a moment, forgetting everything that had happened, so easily done when Naruto has the attention span of a five year old. "Well, time to get going."

Sasuke didn't leave Naruto any time to figure it out, setting or he left a good gap between him and Naruto before Naruto finally got a hence of meaning from what had been said. "Wait up!" He screamed, as he broke of into a sprint at the start. His body aching and protesting from the movement, yet he tried to ignore it. His mission came before any pain which flowed through his body.

Ryozo had just made it to the centre of Iwagakure, and none of the others were behind him when he turned around to check for himself. Yet, the second he turned his head around to finally start the walk home, a grinning boy was standing in front of him. "You think I'm not going to settle this score!?"

"Well, it would have been nice." Ryozo sighed ever so slightly, a foot step back was the wrong move to make, he hadn't noticed it, yet with the only sentence he had spoken, he was now surrounded by a group of people that was at the camp site. The person who was behind him; let out a small grunt as he had trodden upon their foot, there was no way to actually escape them this time.

"To bad." One of the voice's spoke out, not really bothered, as Ryozo probably would grow to know all of their names if he had actually stayed at the camp for another day. They were now closing in upon him, grabbing him by his arms, and legs. A female stepped forward to tie Ryozo up so that he wouldn't be able to run away.

"Seems we've got to give him 'that'" One of the voices spoke.

Ryozo was now struggling the moment he saw what the girl had actually got within her hand. "Don't worry, it lasts for a whole day, and by then you'll have no reason to return here." She spoke so politely for someone that was now going to drug him.

The needle dug straight into Ryozo's neck, as the liquid found its way into his blood flow; it wasn't meant for his heart, it was meant for his brain, as it slowly slurred him into nothing; he was seeing colours which passed his eyes, as well as twisting the shapes of the buildings that surrounded him. The people's voices echoed themselves into laughter.

"Take him now." The girl spoke ever so softly, as the rest of the group had disappeared within the house; only to wait for one of the others, Senichi, Suichi or Ronin to come passed.

However, Kakashi and Sakura were the first ones to dart passed; they had Pukkan, one of Kakashi's trained ninja dogs, with them, which was leading the way. Yet the moment they passed the house which everyone apart from the girl had gone within, the scent was lost, coated maybe, due to the amount of people that were walking through the streets now. "Sorry Kakashi, I've lost him."

Now the team had come to a stop in the centre of the village, they could either wait for Naruto and Sasuke, or wait for the boy they over took to catch them up… If he ever would that was. There was a signal written upon the side of the house; unless you were really looking for it, you would have paid it no respect. It was a small sign that dangled out the window. "_The Ninja's blood will flow._" was written upon it. Knowing full well the way Kakashi had gone; he went around the back to the house.

"Pukkan, how about we track that boy's scent instead?" Kakashi spoke softly, as they were now walking back out of the city, Naruto and Sasuke finally coming across the two of them.

A small nod was all Pukkan gave for an answer, as he looked up to acknowledge Naruto and Sasuke. "Boy's." He spoke, before his nose went to the ground, sniffing to find traces of the scent. "Its weak, but I've got it."

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed, knowing nothing of what was going on at that moment. "What have you got?" He now questioned after making himself look exactly like the complete idiot which he was.

"We're trying to find that boy's scent as we lost Ryozo's." Sakura answered, a small smirk pressed upon her lips; she liked to be able to act the smart one, and knowing more than the other two was one way that she could actually say she was more knowledgeable than the two of them.

Kakashi raised his hand ever so slightly. "Lead the way." Pukkan now broke of into a run, as the others followed him close behind.


End file.
